


Never Say Never

by Lavenderfreak, MrsBond007 (Lavenderfreak)



Series: Never Say Never [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SkyFall Fandom
Genre: 00 Agents (James Bond), 007, AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual James Bond, CIA agents - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic James Bond/Q, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanon Alec Trevelyan, Fluff and Angst, James Bond - Freeform, James Bond Backstory, James Bond Being James Bond, James Bond Being an Asshole, James Bond Breaks In, James Bond Flirts, James Bond Has Feelings, James Bond Has Issues, James Bond References, James Bond's daughter, Jealous James Bond, Jealous Q (James Bond), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Major Original Character(s), No Time To Die, Orphans, Out of character James Bond, Post No Time To Die, Post-SPECTRE, Protective James Bond, Q Has a Cat, Q Has a Crush, Q's real name, Secret Daughter, Shower Sex, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Spoilers, Spy - Freeform, Unrequited Love, heartbroken James Bond, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderfreak/pseuds/Lavenderfreak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderfreak/pseuds/MrsBond007
Summary: After discovering he had fallen for a lie and that Madeleine Swann was never on his side, James Bond is called back into the field. He must stop an arms dealer bent on destroying the world! In Prague, he is paired with a CIA agent wanting to prove herself in the field. James soon falls into old habits but will he fall for the sexy CIA agent or will he discover her dark secret? Meanwhile Q ends up in a fake relationship with James. James soon discovers that he is in love with two different people, the MI6 Quartermaster and the CIA agent! Who  will he choose? And what will happen when his secret daughter is revealed? Will Spectre destroy James Bond's chance at being happy?
Relationships: Alec Trevelyan/Original Female Character(s), James Bond/Lucia Sciarra, James Bond/M | Olivia Mansfield, James Bond/Original Female Character(s), James Bond/Q
Series: Never Say Never [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849015
Comments: 24
Kudos: 12





	1. A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter does contain some spoilers and my own thoughts of what might happen in No Time to Die! Hope you enjoy!  
> I really do ship James and Q but I also ship James and the character Jayne, I created. You'll get a taste of both ships in this work. 
> 
> P.S. Jayne is not a self insertion, she is very different than me IRL. Jayne is a combination of all my favorite Bond girls, Tracy, Vesper, Luica, Triple XXX and Solitaire! She's really like Triple XXX!
> 
> If you read the first work in the series, you might be a little confused. This work is meant to be a prequel to that work. I will actually be doing a bit of rewriting on the first work as to reflect what happens here in this prequel. If you haven't read the first work, I recommend holding off until I finish this work!
> 
> Read my latest work here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685643/chapters/70325697

Never Say Never

Chapter One: A Dream

James Bond woke up in the bed covered in purple sheets, he could feel the soft hand of Dr. Madeleine Swann go up and down his bare chest! He smiled, he never thought he could be so happy, retired from the field, living in Jamaica with Madeline. A girl about five with long flowing blonde hair jumped on the bed! “Daddy,” cried the girl as she wrapped her arms around James’ neck. “Oh, my beautiful Mathilde,” he cried. He was happy! However, this scene wasn’t real life!

James Bond was awakened from this morning scene by a screeching alarm clock in the guest bedroom of Q's flat. There were no purple sheets just white ones, no Madeleine and certainly no Mathilde, she never existed. He wasn’t even in sunny Jamaica; he was in rainy London. Yes, he had been in Jamaica with Madeline they did have a bed with purple sheets, Madeline insisted on having the sheets. They had even talked about having children and Madeline had once mentioned that if they had a daughter, she wanted to name her Mathilde after her mother.

James’ happy retirement had been wiped away one day when his old friend CIA agent Felix Leiter asked James to assist him and another CIA agent young Paloma in finding a kidnapped American scientist. It was on this mission that he learned he had fallen for a lie; Madeleine was never on his side. He discovered that Madeleine was an agent of Spectre from the start. It was Spectre’s idea to have White lure James to Madeleine on the false premise of protecting her. White despite claims to the contrary in his last moments was very much a Spectre man, who would do anything to ensure Spectre’s goals were accomplished. From the moment they met she was a lie, every danger she was in was staged to either weaken or kill the famed 007 agent. Even her declaration of love and her helping him escape Blofeld’s compound was staged. And after James chose love over the field, Madeleine’s secret support of Spectre never wavered. She stayed with James pretending to be a loving partner, knowing that when he discovered the truth, it would destroy him, in a way just killing him would never do. And she wanted that, she didn’t want her father to die in vain, since Spectre’s true goal, really, its only goal was to destroy James Bond!

James never suspecting the woman only found out the awful truth when he was on the trail of a villain known as Safin. Before he found out the terrible truth, he had interrogated Franz Oberhauser now Ernest Blofeld, who was in prison, about Safin. Blofeld had said, upon snidely asking about Madeleine that her secret would destroy James. Finding out that he was in love with a lie didn’t exactly destroy James. Just like he had done with Vesper, he developed a cold veneer to display to the world, filing away the feelings he felt over another lover betraying him for another day. However, one thing about the whole ordeal still haunted him. It wasn’t Madeleine, it wasn’t Safin and not Blofeld’s words about Madeleine. No, it was the final words that Blofeld spoke to him. “Her secret will destroy you, but my secret will be the death of you, my revenge is still out there, unwittingly and unknowingly ready to destroy you. Madeleine was never my revenge just a means to an end.” This hunted him, who was this still unknown agent of revenge just waiting in the shadows?

James sat up in the bed, the door opened, and Q came in dressed in a white towel. In the wake of the whole Madeleine mess, James had returned to London and rejoined MI6. While he looked for a new place, he took up residence in the guest bedroom of Q’s flat. James' friends Q, Moneypenny, Tanner and even M had all been trying to console him in the midst of this latest romantic setback. Q looked at James for a moment and sighed heavily, he too had had a disappointing dream. However, in his dream James was not in bed with Madeleine but with Q! From the moment they met at the art museum all those years ago, Q had been nursing a crush on James. “Good morning 007,” Q called holding a cup of Earl Grey.

“Is it,” snapped James, who was sitting up in the bed, shirtless.

Ignoring James’ little quip, Q went on and said, “your friend the CIA agent Leiter’s here to see you!”

James quickly got dressed and went into the kitchen, Q was making everyone breakfast. “I'll have scrambled eggs and toast, hold the fruit my friend,” James heard Felix say with a wave of his hand. Felix then turned to James! “Good to see you brother!”

“Felix. I don’t know if I feel the same,” quipped James stealing a piece of toast from Q's plate. “Hey,” cried Q playfully. “So why are you here Felix? Where’s Paloma,” James asked looking for the sexy CIA agent!

“She’s in DC recruiting your latest mission partner!”

“Mission partner,” quizzed James?

“Yes, she’s the best new agent we got even better than Paloma!”

“Felix why would I need a mission partner,” asked James already knowing the answer?

“The CIA needs your help!”

“Felix, I don’t exactly work for the CIA!”

“It’s a joint mission between the CIA and MI6, M already signed off on it, I'm afraid you don’t have a choice brother.”

“We always have choices,” retorted James! “So, what is this mission?” Felix handed James a folder that said, “for your eyes only!”

“Anton Smirnoff is a Russian arms dealer that is going to Prague in a matter of days to sell a device that could turn London and DC into rubble in seconds! We need you to go to Prague and intercept this device before it falls into the wrong hands!”

“All right but why can’t I go alone?”

“The CIA has an interest in stopping Smirnoff as well!”

“Naturally. But why can’t Paloma come?”

“Director's orders, you’ll like this girl, she’s the American version of you!”

James let out a heavy sigh. “I suppose I could take a holiday in Prague,” he said sarcastically, “on a happier note do you have a lead on Blofeld’s agent of revenge?”

“Nah brother, you better pack a bag, we leave for DC in an hour, the director wants to brief you personally.”

Meanwhile in Washington DC, CIA agent Paloma unknowingly walked up to the apartment of Blofeld’s unwitting agent of revenge and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a beautiful young woman answered the door holding a martini in her hand and a Walther PPK in the other. The girl put down the gun when she saw Paloma, “Paloma,” she called!

“Jayne...” cried Paloma!


	2. Shocking Absolutely Shocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q struggles with his feelings for James Bond, James ponders a relationship with Q and James' latest Bond girl, Jayne is not thrilled to be working with the infamous 007!

Chapter Two: Shocking Absolutely Shocking

Three Weeks Before: Q's flat

James Bond was watching TV, when Q came in, carrying a plate with a steak resting on top. “You need to eat something,” he said in a comforting tone as he sat next to the 007 agent.

“Don’t feel like it,” snapped James, he had just arrived at Q’s flat, he was heartbroken over Madeleine, though he tried not to show it.

“James, I’m worried about you!”

“Don’t be.” With this remark, Q could feel James’ hot breath on his face.

Upon impulse, Q instantly and lightly kissed the 007 agent! As suddenly as it happened Q violently pulled back! “I shouldn’t have done that, you’re just getting over Madeleine.” With this he left the room without another word. Neither James or Q never brought up the kiss nor the MI6’s quartermaster’s crush on 007 again.

Present: London: Undisclosed Airfield

To Q, it seemed like he and James locked eyes, even if it was only for a brief second. He didn’t want James to leave but he knew James belonged in the field that’s where he was happiest. That’s all Q ever wanted for James was for him to be happy! “Good luck 007,” called the quartermaster as he extended his hand to James. For a brief second Q wanted James to push him up against the plane and passionately kiss him and stay. But he knew if he truly loved James he had to let him go, this was the best way for him to heal. He knew having never been betrayed like James that he couldn’t truly understand what it was like.

James took Q's hand in his and kissed him on the cheek and said in what appeared to Q an uncharacteristic but welcome declaration, “there’s always a place in my heart for you Q!” Then like a phantom he drifted on to the plane and left.

Washington DC: DuPont Circle: Jayne’s Apartment

Meanwhile in DC, Jayne had made Paloma another martini. As the twenty-six year old handed Paloma the drink, Paloma looked up at her and declared, “I thought you would be more excited.” Paloma had just detailed the mission and who Jayne’s latest mission partner would be.

“Why so James Bond can be my rebound,” asked Jayne in a sarcastic tone?

“No, of course not. You’re the best agent in the agency, I thought any mission would excite you. And besides how can he be your rebound when your still not over Alec.”

“I’m over him! I guess that’s one thing Bond and I can bond over, pun not intended, that we were both betrayed by people we loved!”

Until recently Jayne had been living with a private defense contractor and former MI6 agent, Alec Trevelyan, who she considered the love of her life. However, he was actually an agent for the Russian government and was using Jayne in order to gain information on the CIA. When she found out, she was devastated, and was almost dismissed from the CIA. She would have been if it wasn’t for the intervention of her aunt a powerful U.S. Senator, who called the director of the CIA.

Paloma looked at Jayne for a moment and asked “does that mean you'll go?”

“Well at this point, I should be grateful when the CIA wants me to go on any mission. I know I messed up, I embarrassed the agency I know I abandoned my training for love. But don’t worry I won’t make that mistake again, I'm done with love. I need something to forget, this will be good, except I hate Prague!”

Prague was where Jayne felt the destruction of her family began. Jayne’s parents died when she was almost five. When she was young she would travel to Europe with her parents. They would go to see her parents so called friends. A man that bled from his eye named Le Chiffre, a man with an evil laugh named Silva and two men that Jayne thought had funny names Mr. White and Mr. Green. Jayne’s favorite friend of her parents was Mr. White, since when they visited him, Jayne would play with his daughter, who was a few years older than her. Over time Jayne forgot these friends of her parents. However, she never forgot the tall, thin nameless figure in Prague, who had a pleasant face and voice that was encrusted in evil undertones. He was simply not someone you forget. He had only spoken two words to her that day in Prague, “Jayne welcome,” handed her a plush toy octopus and proceeded to get into a fight with Jayne’s parents behind closed doors. After that day, Jayne’s father hardly looked at her as he and her mother fought constantly. It was only two weeks later when Jayne’s mother dropped her off at her aunt’s house in DC and Jayne never saw her parents again.

From the time they died until she was sixteen, she thought they were business people, on her sixteenth birthday she discovered they were CIA agents. However, unbeknownst to Jayne this was far from the truth. Her parents were actually agents of Spectre passing along information from the CIA to the elusive organization. Jayne’s real father was Ernest Blofeld, the frightening man that had handed Jayne the Octopus that day in Prague, where he told the man, that thought he was Jayne’s father, the truth! Jayne was the heir to Spectre, though she didn’t know it. She had been so young at the time that she never made the connection that her parents and their associates were members of Spectre.

“Why do you hate Prague,” asked Paloma?

“My parents,” replied Jayne shortly. “So did you and Bond…,” she asked changing the subject?

“No, he was too heartbroken over Dr. Swann but he is handsome and can be charming.”

“I’m immune to that type of charm.”

“Felix says he’s the older British version of you,” stated Paloma!

“He’s old enough to be my father!”

“So was your last boyfriend, they use to be friends when Alec worked for MI6,” replied Paloma.

“All the more reason to stay away from him,” snapped Jayne. “I will go on this mission, I will work with Bond if that is what this requires but don’t expect me to come back as Mrs. Bond or even liking the man,” Jayne declared sipping her martini.

“Never say never,” declared Paloma.

The Next Morning: Washington DC: The Italian Embassy:

James Bond rolled over in the golden sheets in the bed in the center of the room in the Italian Embassy as he awoke. As his eyes adjusted to the room, he espied the raven black hair of the sleeping Lucia Sciarra, who was asleep in his arms. Lucia had been living at the embassy since her first meeting with James to protect her from Spectre. Lucia staying at the embassy had been Felix’s idea. Over the years James had kept in contact with Lucia. He could never get over the intense chemistry that they had between them. He had always wondered if it was just sex or was there something more there? Now that he was so close to her, he resolved to find out. Thus, the second he landed at Andrew’s Airforce base on the outskirts of DC, he went straightaway to the embassy.

Upon his arrival at the embassy, Lucia offered him a glass of champagne, they talked for a few minutes exchanging pleasantries. A few minutes later, they were entangled in a passionate embrace and were soon in the bedroom. James was disappointed, he was hoping there would be something more between them but there wasn’t. Ever since Madeleine, no before that, it had been since Vesper, he wanted something real and meaningful. He didn’t find it with Vesper, Madeleine nor Lucia. Could he find it with Q? He meant what he told Q but could Q fully understand him? Could anyone ever understand him? He sighed, he supposed he could just go back to chasing married women like he use to in his youth.

He kissed Lucia on the cheek, got up from the bed, got dressed and left without any other word. He knew Lucia too discovered that their chemistry only went so far. He met Felix outside of the embassy, they then proceeded to Langley, the informal name of the CIA’s headquarters, where he was to be briefed by the director.

Three Days Later: Prague, Czech Republic: The Cosmopolitan Hotel

James Bond had just arrived at the bar of the Cosmopolitan hotel, ready to start his latest mission. “Martini, shaken not stirred,” he bellowed to the bar tender. It had already been a long day, he was already regretting agreeing to this mission. But then he saw her, wearing a black leather dress and high heeled leather boots!


	3. Contempt At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond and the sexy CIA agent with a dark secret, Jayne finally meet! The meeting is a disaster as James falls into old habits! Will sparks fly between James and Jayne or will he end up burned in the end?

Chapter Three: Contempt At First Sight

Prague, Czech Republic: The Cosmopolitan Hotel

She walked to the bar, James smiled at her, she caught his smile. Before he could say anything she turned to the bar tender and pointed to James’s martini and declared, “I'll have what he’s having.”

“Well then how about I buy it for you,” he said in a flirtatious manner as he turned to Jayne. Suddenly a thought struck him. Maybe this was his lot in life was to have random meaningless sex with beautiful people. As fate would have it maybe he was not meant for a relationship with anyone, not Lucia or even Q. He thought this beautiful stranger could maybe be his opportunity for that something that was raw, passionate, but ultimately meaningless. He had no idea who she was.

“I would love that,” she replied in an equally flirtatious manner, knowing exactly who he was.

“You would?”

“Yes,” she replied as the bar tender pushed the martini towards her.

“How about after you finish this drink, I’ll get you another one.”

“ Then what,” she asked almost bored.

“Then after you finish that one I’ll buy you another,” she turned to him seductively, he could feel her hot breath on his face, he was intrigued, he gently cupped her face in his hand.

“There’s just one problem,” she said with her lips practically pressed against his.

“And what is that,” he whispered as he began to softly kiss her lips.

She pulled away “do you really want your CIA handler to be drunk? And by the way you’re a terrible kisser,” she lied.

“I take offense madam. So you’re the CIA agent?”

“You sound surprised,” she cried?

“No I’m rarely surprised,” he replied!

“Let me guess, you didn’t read the file.”

“Didn’t need to. I can read people, everyone has a tell! You are used to being the smartest person in the room, having all the control. You’re from America, so I’ll say you went to an Ivy league college, I would say Harvard but I believe you would find that a little too traditional. So you went to Yale. You joined the CIA to get the freedom you were craving after having overprotective parents.”

“Impressive Mr. Self-assured, except you're wrong.”

“Oh really, which part?”

“Not important. Listen pretty boy, you’re handsome, charming, I get that but you have a tell too. You have perfected not feeling anything at all that you think you’re hiding your true feelings under that thin veneer of charm but you’re hurting.”

“Let’s not talk about that. So since you seem to have all the answers, what’s our plan of attack?”

“First thing, we need to get our cover straight. You’ll love this, we’re supposed to be a couple,” she sighed heavily.

“Oh how grand but aren’t you a little young for me,” he teased knowing full well, that minutes before he tried to seduce her.

“That’s why we’re all the way here in Prague, my parents don’t approve. They think you’re a little old for me too,” she stated as she looked him up and down. “And I have to agree.” She opened up her purse and pulled out a tan folder and handed it to him. “Here is the key to the hotel room and the room number, unfortunately we are sharing the room, I hope you like the floor,” she declared with a hint of a smile. This made James like her.

“That all sounds lovely,” he replied. “But there’s one problem,” he said seductively, echoing the words she had just said to him.

“And what is that,” she asked incredulously?

“I don’t know your name!”

“It’s Collins, Jayne Collins,” she replied in a detached manner.

“Cover name?”

“I don’t do cover names, they’re a waste of time.”

“Well your parents should be congratulated on the original choice of name,” he teased.

She rolled her eyes, “Bond, how about you stop failing at impressing me and start helping me stop this deal!”


	4. Q(uestions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After James believes his latest mission partner might be a blast from his past, Q soon finds himself in a relationship with James!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my friend Bobbie, who passed away this week.
> 
> Q shippers read until the end, I think you'll like it!

Chapter Four: Q(uestions)

Prague, Czech Republic: The Cosmopolitan Hotel

James took the folder and began to read through it. “It appears that we are staying in the martini suite, how appropriate!”

“Isn’t it,” replied Jayne, who was now sipping her second martini.

“So I guess I’m a businessman with universal exports, which appears to sell technology on the surface but in actuality sells weapons. And I am just itching to get my hands on this device.”

“Sounds about right,” commented Jayne playing with the lemon in her glass.

“So our friend Smirnoff, the arms dealer will be having dinner at the hotel restaurant tonight. He has been coming here every night looking for prospective buyers. He is willing to meet with prospective buyers but won’t show them the device until they beat him at a game of high stakes poker. No one has yet.”

“Wow your type of supervillain,” smirked Jayne. “Who says you’re the one playing against him?”

“You play?”

“Yes and poker too! That was the first time I was expelled from boarding school, I ran an underground poker ring, I was bored.”

“Expelled from boarding school, I suppose we share that!”

“You weren’t expelled five times.” She finished her drink. “Good day Bond, I’ll be in our room if you need me.”

She began to get up, he reached for her arm and said “ darling you’ll be meeting me for dinner tonight, right,” he said in a mock tone as he tried to stare into her eyes. She was beautiful and a challenge, he liked that about her.

“We’ll see dear, it’s been a long day and I’m a little tired, I’ll be taking a nap and no you can’t join,” she said as she seductively walked away. He stared at her, she was going to be hard to work with. In the old days, he could win her over but now he wasn’t so sure. And did he want to win her over? What was going to happen? He would fall in love with her, think she was the one who would save him and in turn she would betray him.

Suddenly she stopped in her haste, this allowed him to admire her. She was beautiful. She looked like a younger version of Lucia. She had olive colored skin and long raven colored hair. She was thin but curvy and she was 5’7. She walked back to him and said “ the folder’s CIA property, I need it back,” she snatched it from his hand. Upon this they locked eyes. He stared into her brown unforgiving eyes, he realized he had seen those eyes before. They were eyes that one did not simply forget.

“Your eyes…,” he began.

“My mother’s, everyone thinks I look like her.”

“I see, she must be very beautiful.”

“Bond, I’m not sleeping with you, so you can stop complimenting me, good day Mr. Bond, I’ll see you at dinner.”

As she walked away,” he turned to the bartender and said “vodka martini, shaken not stirred!”

“I’m sorry sir but we’re temporarily out of vodka. Your little friend drank it all.”

“I’m really starting to love this place and her,” commented James sarcastically as someone came to the bar and called out “he’ll have a virgin strawberry daiquiri!” Bond instantly recognized this person as Q!

“Why are you here Q?”

“Oh I just fancied a break to be honest. I’ve been a tad stressed at work recently. I worry whenever you are in the field. “

“Get to the point Q!”

“Remember before you left London you asked me to look into this unknown agent of Spectre…,”

“Get to the point…,”

“The point is that Franz Oberhauser is in prison and with your defeating Safin, Spectre is dead and buried, there is no phantom agent of Spectre, Oberhauser just said that to scare you! If there was some agent of Spectre, I would have found them!”

“I might have seen her!”

“You think you might have seen her…wait you said her…how do you know it’s a her?”

“My latest mission partner, she has Oberhauser’s eyes, those are eyes I will never forget!”

“What are you saying 007, are you saying she’s his daughter, sister, distant cousin?”

“I don’t know Q, she’s hiding something, like Vesper, I would have gone with only child but the way she ignored the quip about her parents, she’s an orphan, she probably never knew her family. Her name is Jayne Collins.”

“Don’t you have her file?”

“I do but it won’t tell me what I need to know, that she may have a connection to Oberhauser and Spectre, one that the CIA may not want MI6 to know or one that she doesn’t want the CIA to know.”

“You are asking me to hack into the CIA’s networks.”

“Not just the CIA anywhere you can find information on her.”

“If the CIA finds out about this, M would want my balls for Christmas decorations.”

“Why can’t you ask Felix?”

“I don’t want to go to him before I have proof, he recruited Jayne, he trusts her.”

“Times up 007, go to Felix and do this through proper channels or I’m out and I’m going to tell M about this!”

“Does M know you’re here?”

“No.”

“Again Q why are you here?”

“I worry about you.”

“If you’re so worried about me, see if my mission partner can be trusted!”

“I really, really hate you right now!”

“Thank you Q! Are you staying here?”

“Yes!”

“What room?”

“Room twelve, the Gin and Tonic suite.”

“Oh how quaint!”

“Oh and Q, I need all of this in two hours I’m meeting her for dinner!”

At this Q began to walk away from the bar and cried “I really, really, really, really hate you!”

Once Q left the bar, the bartender brought the virgin frozen , “here you are sir, one virgin strawberry daiquiri!”

Bond stared at the bartender and said “do me a favor will you throw that down the toilet,” he then whispered “cut out the middle man.”

Two hours later James, wearing a white tux, he had changed in the room, when Jayne wasn’t there, shot up when he saw Jayne wearing a tight red dress with a low neckline. They soon ordered champagne, since the bar was still out of vodka, and lamb!

Thirty minutes into the dinner, Jayne suddenly asked “how is your lamb Mr. Bond?”

“Skewered.”

“Funny!” He suddenly look to Jayne’s neckline and noticed a locket, she was wearing.

“Your locket, it’s beautiful.”

“Thank you that’s why I bought it.”

“No you didn’t. You bought it to keep a picture of someone very important to you.”

“Did I?”

“I believe you did, in any case he’s a very lucky man, “ he said, thinking the locket contained a picture of a past lover!

“If this is an attempt to see what’s in the locket, that is something I’m afraid you’ll never see!” She smiled, she was starting to like him, suddenly Q came to the table holding a tablet.

“You’re late Q,” bellowed James.

“Q,’ cried Jayne, “ as in the Quartermaster of MI6! What the hell are you doing here?”

As the waiter came up to the table, Jayne turned to him and asked “do you have vodka now?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I’ll have a dry vodka martini, shaken not stirred with a thin slice of orange peel, six of them.” Upon this the waiter dashed away.

“007, I need to speak to you alone,” cried Q as Jayne’s phone buzzed.

“About what,” cried Jayne as she stared at her phone. “The CIA’s networks have just been hacked!” She looked at Q, “My God, what did you do? What’s on the tablet?” Before James and Q could protest she quickly snatched the tablet out of his hand.

She looked at the tablet before reading out loud what was on the screen, “Jayne Collins, unresolved psychological issues due to childhood trauma, was nearly dismissed from the CIA due to an inappropriate relationship with an agent of the Russian government.” She turned away from the tablet and cried “you rat bastard you get your techno boytoy to hack into the CIA’s networks because you don’t trust me, the great James Bond thinks he can complete the mission himself.”

“I trust no one,” snapped James.

“I know the feeling well,” declared Jayne as the waiter brought the martini. “You know what since you trust no one, you can do this mission by yourself!” She took the martini and threw it on James Bond and said “since you like to name martinis after girls you can call this one the Jayne.” She threw the tablet at Q and left without another word!

“What are we going to do now,” Q cried watching Jayne leave the restaurant

“Eat, I am simply famished!”

“What about her…?”

“If she’s working for Spectre, her motives will be revealed in due time and if she’s unwittingly an agent of Spectre, that would also be revealed over time,” replied James as Q took a seat at the table as a large intimidating figure came into the restaurant. James suddenly shot up and started walking towards the figure. “007 where are you going,” Q cried as he got up from his seat chasing James!

“That’s the arms dealer,” whispered James as he approached the man leaving Q behind. James reached the arms dealer, and said “Mr. Smirnoff, the name’s Bond James Bond, I heard if one can beat you at a game of poker, you’ll show them the device!”

“What are you talking about,” asked the man knowing exactly what James was talking about. “Why are you wet,” he asked staring at James, who was still dripping wet from Jayne’s martini.

“From an angry woman’s martini,” he said pulling out a fake business card and handing it to the man. “Universal exports, we deal in technology but our true business is arms like you.” Smirnoff took the card and studied it. He then said, “ I’ll show you the device, if you can beat me and my associates in a poker tournament, it’s at nine tomorrow night at the Grand Casino here in Prague!”

“I’ll be there,” replied James as Q finally caught up to him. “James what is going on?”

The arms dealer took one look at Q and cried, “Who is this?”

James without panicking, calmly said “This is my boyfriend!”


	5. Unexpected Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond and Q's fake relationship starts to heat up but just as Q starts to believe it could lead to something real in the future, James drops a bombshell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Bobbie

Chapter Five: Unexpected Relationships

Midnight: The Cosmopolitan Hotel: Gin And Tonic Suite

Q got into the shower of room 12 at the Cosmopolitan hotel, turned it on and let the warm water rush against his skin. He was deep in thought, his mind still mulling over the night’s events, that he didn’t hear the shower door open! He began to feel the soft lips of someone kissing his neck. He let out a few moans, this was his dream after all, before saying “007 what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing,” he teased as he continued to kiss his neck.

“I just wanted some peace,” replied Q as he was now starting to moan louder.

“This is peaceful,” continued James!  
“I’m still trying to wrap my mind around tonight’s events.”

“Welcome to the espionage business Q!”

Q closed his eyes as James continued to kiss his neck, being transported to the events only a mere few hours before.

Two Hours Before:

“007, 007, wait up, 007,” called Q as James left the restaurant after speaking with the arms dealer. James stopped in his tracks, “what is it Q?”

“What the bloody hell is going on? Boyfriend?”

“Since the CIA’s child wonder decided to have a temper tantrum, I am without a fake romantic partner and since telling Smirnoff that you’re the Quartermaster of MI6 would have laid all of our cards on the table, I thought you could fill the void that Agent Collins left.”

“Well I’m not going to do it!”

James let out a heavy sigh, “why is everyone being so temperamental, I’m not asking you to marry me, it’s just too early to let Smirnoff know my true occupation!”

“Well I think this is insane and it’s not going to work!”

“Pity, I think we would be good together,” upon this the 007 agent turned and lightly kissed Q on the lips! “Now come along dear!”

“Where the bloody hell are we going,” asked Q as James pulled away from his lips.

“Outside, I put my things in the room I was supposed to share with Agent Collins but I’m sure all my things are now thrown about outside! I’ll be staying with you now!”

“What James,” cried Q! They soon passed through the lobby where a man eyed them curiously.

Once they were outside, James walked around the exterior of the hotel, “I guess Agent Collins isn’t as vengeful as she seems or maybe she burnt my clothes! So who was this agent of the Russian government that she had a relationship with?”

“Your old friend Alec Trevelyan, 006! Their relationship was similar to yours and Dr. Swann, she thought he was the love of her life, that he could save her!”

“Does this mean she’s compromised,” hissed James?

“No, it seemed like she was blindsided!”

“Did you find any connection to her, Blofeld or Spectre?”

“No but she is an orphan, her parents…,” Q said as he felt something hard pressed against his temples. James suddenly saw the man from the hotel pressing a gun against Q’s head. James quickly withdrew his Walther PPK from his pocket and pointed it at the man.

“If you want your boyfriend to live Bond, I suggest you put that thing away,” hissed the man.

“Who are you working for,” cried James? Suddenly a gun shot was heard and the man fell to the ground dead with the gun slipping from his hand. Q was stunned, “you didn’t…shoot that,” he stammered.

“No,” replied James as a voice called, “you’re welcome!” James and Q suddenly turned around and saw Jayne emerged from the darkness that had been covering the city since sunset!

Q in a bewildered fashion stammered “th…th…thank you!”

“That was bloody reckless,” replied James! Such a comment felt uncharacteristic, this woman certainly did bring out a different side of him!

“Oh so you wanted your boyfriend to get killed and I thought one less assassin in the world would be a good thing!”

“We could have found out who he was working for,” snapped James.

“Easy, he was working for Smirnoff!”

“We don’t know that for sure.”

“One can infer.”

“Besides I had things under control and Q is not my boyfriend. He is filling in for you since you left due to your childish temper tantrum!”

“You bastard you really do see people as disposable things you can throw about in whatever fashion that suits you, if I was him I would fake dump you. I’m sorry I left, I felt that you didn’t trust me.”

“Sorry? Sorry? Sorry? Try putting that in a sentence sorry for abandoning my job because my feelings got hurt. Sorry that with this device Smirnoff could kill millions of people and destroy the world. You’re that kind of sorry,” James snapped, he was growing impatient with her. She was truly a younger version of him, he use to be that reckless and in a way that resemblance scared him. “And you’re right I don’t trust you, I trust no one.”

“That’s your problem. And don’t worry I’m here to work! While you two were on your walk, I made contact with Smirnoff , he doesn’t know we’re connected, I’m playing in the game tomorrow too. I thought it would be better if two of us play, double our chances of getting the device since I don’t have to play your romantic partner anyone.”

“Don’t worry I’ll win,” declared James in a half mocking manner, he began staring at her.

“Remember if it wasn’t for Felix at Casino Royale, you would have never beaten Le Chiffre!”

“The cards were stacked against me either way,” he bantered.

“I still think the CIA deserves the credit,” she said with a flip of her hair.

“Hmm perhaps but Casino Royale, you must have been a child, how old were you then?”

“Fifteen! I’m twenty-six now and with your little hack of CIA headquarters, you probably know I’ll be twenty-seven tomorrow!”

“Best early birthday wishes, you’re a little younger than Q,” he said half seductively , his stare still locked with her eyes. It was almost as if they were in their own little world of spies.

Q suddenly called “does it bother either one of you two that we have a dead body here?” Being freed from their trance, Jayne looked at James.

James then said, “I have some contacts with the Prague police, they can take care of it!”

“Funny I have contacts too, they too can take care of it.”

James then eyed the beautiful woman and as Q rolled his eyes, said “fine but does this mean you’re game for this mission?”

“Yes I'm game for this mission,” she said as she smiled a small smile, which he matched.

Q’s mind drifted away from this recent past to the present of the running shower and James' wet sloppy kisses! He was now more relaxed, James’ kisses were giving him peace. He breathed a relaxed sigh, despite the fact, he was the third person James kissed in the last forty-eight hours, maybe this fake relationship could lead to something real.

“I see you are starting to like this.”

“Maybe, maybe not, maybe I’m just pretending since we are in a fake relationship! But I’ll be your fake boyfriend for the remainder of this mission, though I feel it insane!”

“I’m flatter Q!”

“So do you do this with all your MI6 co-workers,” he teased?

“Do what,” asked James?”

“Kiss?”

“Only the special ones,” he mused as his kisses grew deeper.

“Like who,” Q asked as he was beginning to moan.

“Hmm, I don’t kiss and tell but I was in love with M!”


	6. Shaken But Not Stirred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q questions James Bond's intentions after James drops a major bombshell! Q eventually cast these questions aside as he and James share a passionate encounter! Meanwhile, Jayne discovers that there is more to the mission than meets the eye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Bobbie!
> 
> What did everyone think of the new "No Time to Die" trailer?

Chapter Six: Shaken But Not Stirred

With this confession Q suddenly spun around and cried “what?”

“I was in love with M,” James repeated slowly.

“Gareth Mallory?”

“No Olivia Mansfield!”

“My God for how long?”

“Hmm one could say after I was promoted to 007 status, but she was married and my boss, so I guess that’s why I found Vesper. I don’t think I was truly in love with Vesper, I suppose I just thought she could help me get over M. I thought I could never have M. Even Madeleine, I didn’t love her as much as I loved M!”

“Did she even know?”

“I told her right before she died!”

“So 007 with this new information, what does this mean?”

“What does what mean?”

“This, the kissing!”

“Does it have to mean anything?”

“God 007, I really , really hate you right now! Agent Collins is right! You really do see people as disposable. So I'm just a plaything, the bloody flavor of the week? In the past few months there has been Madeleine, Lucia, me and now you say you were in love with M! Did you really love all those people? Do you know what love really is?” Before James could answer Q stormed out of the shower! He put a white cotton towel around his waist and went into the bedroom. Q suddenly saw Jayne lounging on a chair in the center of the room drinking a dirty martini.

“God do you people have no boundaries,” he cried!

“Sorry, but I thought lover boy would be interested in what the police found on your would be assassin’s person. As for the boundaries thing, the simple answer is no, it’s apart of the job!”

At this James came out of the bathroom naked, the shower had since been turned off, crying, “Q, Q why do you have to overreact to everything?” He then moved his gaze to Jayne! “Ah Agent Collins, I see that you decided to pop by!”

“She invaded our privacy and you are okay with that,” Q cried in a flustered manner, this whole affair was quickly becoming a disaster! Q then noticed Jayne eyeing the naked 007 up and down with a small sly smile.

James turned to Q and echoing his words from before called out “welcome to the spy business Q!” Jayne let out a little laugh. James then turned to Jayne and said, “you made quite an entrance Agent Collins, now get to the point, why are you here?”

“Really you're perfectly fine with her breaking in to our hotel room, I'm pretty sure that’s what took down a U.S. President! You know what I'm out, I can’t take this insanity anymore,” cried Q as he disappeared into the bathroom.

“Q,” cried James as Q left the room! “Again, why are you here? To see me exposed perhaps,” he teased!

Jayne wordlessly opened her evening bag and pulled out a silver ring with a Octopus on it and held it up!

“Oh Agent Collins this is so sudden, “ he said in a mock tone as Q fully dressed came out of the bathroom and picked up his sticker covered laptop that was resting on a table in the center of the room.

“Q where on earth are you going,” asked James impatiently?

“Like I told you 007, I'm out, I'm not going to be your plaything that you’re just going to cast aside once this mission is over,” Q cried as he walked to the door.

“Q while you’re pouting in the lobby try to figure out where Smirnoff is staying,” called James, knowing that Q wasn’t really out, he had become committed to the mission at this point.

“I really, really hate you right now,” cried Q!

“Oh and Q, I need that in an hour!”

“Do you know I really hate you right now, did you hear that? Do you ever bloody listen,” cried Q as he left in a huff.

“Did you two have a lovers quarrel,” asked Jayne once Q left.

“So shall we talk about Spectre, the ring has their markings, ” James replied in a distracted manner.

“You shall get dressed,” ordered Jayne in a mock manner!

“What, you don’t like the view?”

“Hmm I think it's a little distracting!”

“Very well, while I’ll go get dressed, make us some martinis?”

“A Vesper,” asked Jayne as James began to disappear to the bathroom.

“No, the Jayne!”

“I don’t think there is such a drink!”

“Really what about that concoction you ordered at dinner?”

“Ah yes!”

“Make us two of those,” he called from the bathroom!

“Will do!”

He reappeared moments later, he was dressed in a long brown robe with nothing underneath. “Your orders were to get dressed,” she said as she handed him the drink

“ I am dressed,” he retorted as he took the drink. He stared at her and raised the glass, “and as it is now midnight, I believe birthday wishes are in order!”

“Thank you,” replied Jayne as glasses clinked!

“Now to business, this ring confirms that Smirnoff is more than likely a member of Spectre, if one of his henchmen is, or is working on Spectre’s behalf. How much do you know about Spectre?”

“Enough! Why did you want Q to find out where Smirnoff is staying?”

“I want to see before we play Smirnoff, if he’s connected to Spectre and what he knows about us or our mission. It’s pretty obvious he knows I’m a spy but how much does he know? And what does he know about you? And why is he letting us play but also why did he try to kill me and Q? And was that really him that tried to kill us?”

“Hmm good plan,” replied Jayne as she sipped her martini. “Now let’s talk about you!”

“Me, that hardly seems relevant?”

“Well you gave me some advice, I thought I should return the favor!”

“I was just practicing if I became a father!”

“I pity those poor children,! I digress, why was Q so bothered and it wasn’t just me being in here?”

“I told him I had been in love with Olivia Mansfield and he freaked out,” declared James in a uncharacteristic moment of candor.

Jayne looked at him for a moment, “she doesn’t seem like your type but in all seriousness she died before I joined the agency but Felix really respected her. We don’t often say this in our business but he said she was a wonderful person.”

“She was!”

“I understand but you can’t tease Q, he’s not like us, you and I do this all the time, have fake relationships and never feel a thing but Q doesn’t and you can see the look in his eyes, he worships you!”

“I don’t want to hurt him!”

“So you care about him?”

“Of course I do!”

“What do you want?”

“I don’t know,” he said as the uncharacteristic moment seem to be lingering longer. “I don’t think I'm made for relationships. Olivia died and Madeleine I tried, but she betrayed me. Relationships are just not meant for me in spite of me wanting something meaningful but it’s not in the cards for me, even one with Q!”

“I understand better than anyone, I just don’t want you to be too hard on him! I thought Alec was the one, you probably know about him, then one day I’m awaken by the FBI and I learned I had fallen for a lie. He was never on my side.” She met his stare. He felt someone was finally understanding him, though he wanted that person to be Q! The door opened, Q ran in. “I found him, he’s staying at an apartment in New Town. 007, I texted the address to your phone. Oh and I was able to hack into the calendar on his phone. He is going to be away all morning tomorrow!”

“We’ll go there in the morning at ten, all three of us.,” James declared looking at Jayne.

Seeing the look and the sudden and strange intimacy between spies, Q declared “but there is one thing, Smirnoff sent a text. I traced it and it’s a burner in Istanbul that’s the only information I was able to gather, besides the fact that he addressed the person as S. It said, “S, made contact with Agent Collins, she was alone but I believe she can still be useful to us. She used her real name, Jayne Collins but said she was Vice President of a so called tech company called “Goldeneye.” She is playing in the poker game tomorrow. I will update you on her progress and interactions!” As Q finished reading the text, James gently but firmly grabbed Jayne’s wrist and cried, “I need to know if I can trust you? Are you working with Spectre?”

Jayne wriggled out of the grasp and stared into James ice blue eyes, “I thought we had an understanding. I thought my saving Q was proof enough that I could be trusted.” She headed to the door.

“Where are you going,” called Q?

“Back to my room, I’ll be at the bar in the morning, ready to go to Smirnoff’s if you think I can still be trusted!” At this she left!

Q turned to James, “you’re screwing up 007, if she is a tool of Spectre, she has no idea that she is being used!”

Morning:

Q woke up in a good mood , after talking about Jayne and the mission, he drifted to sleep on the large king size bed, whereas James fell asleep on the couch. In Q's dreams James was in his bed! They were eating breakfast in bed. James’ had a bit of butter on his chin, Q licked it off. This lick led to so much more. Upon waking up, this dream gave Q an idea,. He was filled with desire. He felt he had been too impatient with James, pushing James into some commitment he wasn’t ready for. Q would wait for James! That didn’t mean that they couldn’t have fun and from his behavior last night James was keen on having fun! He had known for years that James was openly bisexual. Besides they were playing a couple, they might as well act like one. James had been in the shower. Q heard the shower turn off and quickly got undressed. When James walked out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist, he saw Q lying on the bed in a provocative manner.

“Q what on earth are you doing, we are meeting Jayne in a little less than an hour” James cried impatiently as he went to get dressed.

Q got up from the bed, wrapped his arms around James’ neck, “I don’t think you’re going to need clothes darling,” as he began to kiss James’ neck.

“Q what are you doing? What does this mean,” asked James beginning to moan into the kisses.

“Does it have to mean anything and I’m sorry about last night, your life is your life, you can love who you want,” replied Q seductively!

With these words, James let out a laugh and began to passionately kiss Q on the lips, they both soon fell upon the bed. “Oh James,” cried Q as passion began to take over!

An Hour Later

James and Q walked through the hotel after their passion had concluded. Q felt happy, light headed even, he had wanted this for so long. However, the thought that this was only a fling like James had had so many times before, ran through his mind. Q soon espied Jayne sitting at the hotel bar, talking with another man. He sighed, though she and James appeared not to like each other, Q from the moment he laid eyes on her felt her to be a rival for James’ affections. It was not because she was a woman, James didn’t care about that, it was because he felt that she and James could understand each other spy to spy, it almost seemed intimate.

Q could tell that James too had now seen Jayne and the man. A purple color flushed over James’s face. Q could tell that James was jealous, even though James probably didn’t know he was. Wordlessly James walked over to the bar. “Cheers to your birthday,” said the man as he raised a glass to Jayne. The man had graying brown hair and soft blue eyes that were not as blue nor as gorgeous as James’ icy blue eyes! He was a little older and taller than James! He was also wearing a silver ring with an octopus. They clinked glasses as James said “I’m sorry to interrupt this little morning cocktail party but Jayne we need to go!”

Jayne turned to James and stared at him for a moment, she then turned back to the man, “excuse him, he’s a little rude, this is James Bond my business rival from Universal Exports and he’s right we do need to get going, we have a meeting. I’ll see you later!”

The man said his goodbyes, as Jayne and James walked off, James whispered in Jayne’s ear, “isn’t he a little old for you?”

“Jealous?”

“No, I have Q!”

They went to the apartment where Smirnoff was staying and searched it but that search was ultimately fruitless. They returned to the hotel.

Evening: One Hour Before the Poker Game:

James and Q were eating dinner at the hotel restaurant waiting for Jayne. James was dressed in a tux completed with a bowtie. “I’m a little surprised M hasn’t called you back to London, “ commented James as he sipped a martini., as a bit of lamb juice fell upon his chin. Q leaned in and licked the juice off of James’ chin, then straighten James’ bowtie. “There, all better, what would you do without me?”

“I don’t know Q,” replied James as he stared out towards the lobby. “Agent Collins should be here by now!

Room 702: Executive Suite

Jayne, was laying on the bed of the room of the man she had met at the bar earlier in the day, wearing a black lace nightgown. “How was your meeting this morning,” he asked as he poured them glasses of champagne from a bottle that had lost it’s chill. He was wearing gray jogging pants and no shirt!

“Never mind that, the champagne as lost its chill, the ice in the bucket where it was resting has melted.”

“What?”

“My dear man there are some things that simply aren’t done, such as drink vintage “Bollinger” champagne above a temperature of 38 degrees Fahrenheit, be a dear and get us some more ice!”

“Ice? But it’s outside down the hall, I'll have to put a shirt on,” whined the man. Jayne began lowering the straps of her nightgown!

“For me darling?”

The man sighed, “all right.” He then put on a shirt, grabbed the ice bucket and was about to leave the room when Jayne called out “be a dear put on some music.” The man went over to his tablet, which was resting on a table, punched in his password , tapped a button and music began to play. He then wordlessly took the bucket and left the room. Once the man was gone, Jayne leapt up from the bed, picked up her evening bag which had been on the floor, pulled out her phone and went over to a table where the man’s tablet was resting. She quickly took the tablet, pressed a button before the lock screen could return to the tablet, she then put her phone on the tablet. Though the CIA had nothing like Q branch, no one could say that the CIA’s technology was not sophisticated. The phone was transferring all the information on the tablet to the phone and the CIA’s headquarters at Langley. She then slipped out of the room but bumped right into James, who had been looking for her.

“What are you doing here,” she hissed.

“Looking for you, nice outfit,” replied James as Jayne saw out of the corner of her eye, the man coming down the hallway with a bucket of ice.

“Come on,” Jayne said as she grabbed James’ hand and pulled him towards the seventh floor elevator, which was in front of the man’s room. She hit the call button for the elevator with her foot. However, she knew that the elevator would not come in time to stop the man from finding her. She pressed her back against the side of the elevator door, pulled James closer to her and whispered “I’m going to regret this,” and began passionately kissing him. The man walked by, he noticed the confused James but did not notice Jayne. He went inside the room, about to find out she was gone. Suddenly the elevator doors opened and Jayne pulled James inside and pressed the button for the lobby as the doors closed and the elevator began to move. “I don’t think Q would like that very much, what is all of this about?”

Jayne smiled to herself she had enjoyed the kiss, “my little friend from the bar this morning, is working with Spectre!”

“How do you know?”

“Don’t you use your eyes, he was wearing the ring of Spectre,” she snapped as she began reading the contents from the tablet on her phone. Soon the elevator arrived at the lobby, Jayne and James walked out with Jayne still reading the phone. Q saw the pair, looked at Jayne’s ensemble and cried “what the bloody hell is going on?”

“Spectre is after me,” declared Jayne!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line “Really you're perfectly fine with her breaking in to our hotel room, I'm pretty sure that’s what took down a U.S. President!" is referring to President Richard Nixon. President Nixon's associates broke into the Watergate hotel, which was the headquarters of his political rivals, the Democratic party. Nixon resigned due to the scandal and was the first U.S President to resign. See I pay attention in history class!


	7. The Living Daylights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond and Q fight like an old married couple during an intense car chase in Prague!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Bobbie

Chapter Seven: The Living Daylights

“What,” asked James and Q in unison?

“There was detailed information about me on his tablet! Everything I use to like as a child is listed here, my every quirk now as an adult, how I play poker. My God I can’t believe I’m saying this even what I like in bed was stored on that thing. God, Alec didn’t even know some of this stuff.”

“Get to the point,” pressed James, locking eyes with Jayne.

“I’m Spectre’s target but it’s bigger than that someone has been feeding information to Spectre, someone close to me,” cried Jayne as suddenly the doors of the lobby elevator opened and the man emerged waving a gun. “What game are you playing at Collins,” he screamed as he started coming towards the trio.

“Run,” cried James as he led Jayne and Q out of the lobby outside to the hotel’s valet parking station. James pushed back the valet, looking for the Aston Martin, he had brought from London in the valet parking lot . “007, what are you doing?”

“Looking for the car Q, we are in a parking lot.”

“Ah age is no guarantee of efficiency,” retorted Q pulling out his phone and pressing a button.

“And youth is no guarantee of innovation,” James snapped.

“We’ll see about that,” cried Q as the car came to them driving itself! The car stopped in front of the three!

“You got to be joking,” James declared in an exhausted manner!

“Youth for the win,” replied Jayne as she smiled at Q! “Come on Grandpa, he’s coming!” Jayne could see that the man was now in the parking lot.

James ignoring Jayne’s quip pushed Q towards the front seat of the car and said “you drive dear!” He then got into the passenger seat of the car as Jayne slipped into the back but not before pulling out her Barretta from her evening bag and firing a shot at the man, that missed. Once they were in the car, it sped off and out of the parking lot, into the busy streets of Old Town Prague.

“Do you think we lost him,” asked Q as they were driving towards the Charles Bridge. Suddenly a bright red “Audi” came barreling towards them, it was now right on their tail. As he looked out the back window seeing the other car, James cried “think again Q!”

The man from behind the wheel of the red car pulled out his gun and shot the back window, the glass shattered, Jayne had to move to avoid the glass.

“I thought you said the windows were bullet proof,” snapped James as more bullets began flying into the car, not hitting anyone.

“I said it would have bullet proof windows but I told you it was still in the prototype stage, it wasn’t finished and you insisted on taking it, surprise, surprise you didn’t listen. You never listen and you’re always rushing me,” cried Q!

“This again,” clapped back James! “Won’t you go faster, so you won’t get us all killed!” He then turned to Jayne and called “are you all right?” She had now taken out her gun and was leaning out the shattered back window shooting at the man.

“I’m fine but I would appreciate some help,” she snapped as she fired shot after shot at the red car.

“Working on it,” replied James as he rolled down the front passenger window and began shooting at the man, each shot missed. “Faster, faster, faster,” he hissed at Q as they sped through Old Town.

“Are you going to complain the whole way,” yelled Q as his hand moved to a button that said eject.

“Oh go ahead eject me see if I care,” said James quoting M’s words. The man was gaining on them, despite Jayne and James’ best efforts!

As the Aston Martin was speeding towards the fame Charles Bridge with the red “Audi” right behind them, Q sideswiped another car causing the Aston Martin to lose one of it’s side mirrors. “It’s all right we weren’t using it,” said James in a matter of fact tone.

The man then shot off the second side mirror, “I wasn’t using that one either,” replied Q as he and James shared a sly smile. The car was soon on the Charles Bridge, people on the bridge were now screaming at them. “Ugh,” screamed Jayne, who was firing at the car, “he is gaining on us, do something, I’m running out of bullets!”

James began fiddling with the buttons on the car. He pressed one that began to play a medley of lame music. “No,” cried James. “You have terrible taste in music Q!” He then looked to another button that said fire, he pressed it, while saying “okay Q give me something!” Once this button was pressed, fire emerged from the tailpipe of the car, scorching the Audi. “That’s more like it,” declared James with a small smile. But nevertheless the flaming fireball that was now the Audi managed to follow them with the man still shooting. Thinking he could bring the final blow to the “Audi,” James pressed another button, however once he pressed that button, the screen on the radio flashed, ammunition not loaded. “You got to be kidding me,” screamed James as the car neared the end of the bridge. “Really no ammunition loaded,” hissed James to Q.

“I told you that before you took the car, you never listen!”

“Guys crazy Spectre man is trying to kill us, can we have the lovers quarrel later,” cried Jayne as a shot from the man barely missed her head.

Upon this Q cried, “I have an idea!” Q wildly turned around on the bridge, causing the red “Audi” that was right on their tail to flip and crash into the side of the bridge and fall into the Vltava river, which was directly underneath the bridge!

“Wow, you’re becoming one of us,” smiled Jayne out of breath gazing upon the car in the river.

“Drive to the Grand Casino,” ordered James, “ we don’t want to be late for this poker game and miss our chance at getting the device.”

“No thank you Q? Or good job? Just drive,” yelled Q?

“All right good job darling,” replied Janes as he rolled his eyes and mockingly kissed Q on the cheek. “At least the car is still intact!”

“No thanks to you,” snapped Q as he drove in the direction of the casino.

“I thought you both were brilliant,” added Jayne!

They arrived at the casino and placed the beaten up car in the care of a very confused looking valet! As he saw Jayne emerged from the car still wearing her nightgown, looking what many would consider worse for the wear, James strangely thought she looked like the most beautiful woman in the world and was strongly attracted to her. He had no clue, where these sudden feelings came from and tried to brush them off. He didn’t like these feelings. He didn’t like her, thought she couldn’t be trusted. There was just something about her in that moment. Even though he was probably in love with Q at this point, he couldn’t shake off this feeling and was drawn to her. She caught him staring at her and smiled at him holding his gaze. Q witnessed this and felt for a moment as if he was losing James.

Breaking the moment that had arisen between him and Jayne, James cried “we need to find out why Spectre is targeting you!” 

“What,” asked James and Q in unison?

“There was detailed information about me on his tablet! Everything I use to like as a child is listed here, my every quirk now as an adult, how I play poker. My God I can’t believe I’m saying this even what I like in bed was stored on that thing. God, Alec didn’t even know some of this stuff.”

“Get to the point,” pressed James, locking eyes with Jayne.

“I’m Spectre’s target but it’s bigger than that someone has been feeding information to Spectre, someone close to me,” cried Jayne as suddenly the doors of the lobby elevator opened and the man emerged waving a gun. “What game are you playing at Collins,” he screamed as he started coming towards the trio.

“Run,” cried James as he led Jayne and Q out of the lobby outside to the hotel’s valet parking station. James pushed back the valet, looking for the Aston Martin, he had brought from London in the valet parking lot . “007, what are you doing?”

“Looking for the car Q, we are in a parking lot.”

“Ah age is no guarantee of efficiency,” retorted Q pulling out his phone and pressing a button.

“And youth is no guarantee of innovation,” James snapped.

“We’ll see about that,” cried Q as the car came to them driving itself! The car stopped in front of the three!

“You got to be joking,” James declared in an exhausted manner!

“Youth for the win,” replied Jayne as she smiled at Q! “Come on Grandpa, he’s coming!” Jayne could see that the man was now in the parking lot.

James ignoring Jayne’s quip pushed Q towards the front seat of the car and said “you drive dear!” He then got into the passenger seat of the car as Jayne slipped into the back but not before pulling out her Barretta from her evening bag and firing a shot at the man, that missed. Once they were in the car, it sped off and out of the parking lot, into the busy streets of Old Town Prague.

“Do you think we lost him,” asked Q as they were driving towards the Charles Bridge. Suddenly a bright red “Audi” came barreling towards them, it was now right on their tail. As he looked out the back window seeing the other car, James cried “think again Q!”

The man from behind the wheel of the red car pulled out his gun and shot the back window, the glass shattered, Jayne had to move to avoid the glass.

“I thought you said the windows were bullet proof,” snapped James as more bullets began flying into the car, not hitting anyone.

“I said it would have bullet proof windows but I told you it was still in the prototype stage, it wasn’t finished and you insisted on taking it, surprise, surprise you didn’t listen. You never listen and you’re always rushing me,” cried Q!

“This again,” clapped back James! “Won’t you go faster, so you won’t get us all killed!” He then turned to Jayne and called “are you all right?” She had now taken out her gun and was leaning out the shattered back window shooting at the man.

“I’m fine but I would appreciate some help,” she snapped as she fired shot after shot at the red car.

“Working on it,” replied James as he rolled down the front passenger window and began shooting at the man, each shot missed. “Faster, faster, faster,” he hissed at Q as they sped through Old Town.

“Are you going to complain the whole way,” yelled Q as his hand moved to a button that said eject.

“Oh go ahead eject me see if I care,” said James quoting M’s words. The man was gaining on them, despite Jayne and James’ best efforts!

As the Aston Martin was speeding towards the fame Charles Bridge with the red “Audi” right behind them, Q sideswiped another car causing the Aston Martin to lose one of it’s side mirrors. “It’s all right we weren’t using it,” said James in a matter of fact tone.

The man then shot off the second side mirror, “I wasn’t using that one either,” replied Q as he and James shared a sly smile. The car was soon on the Charles Bridge, people on the bridge were now screaming at them. “Ugh,” screamed Jayne, who was firing at the car, “he is gaining on us, do something, I’m running out of bullets!”

James began fiddling with the buttons on the car. He pressed one that began to play a medley of lame music. “No,” cried James. “You have terrible taste in music Q!” He then looked to another button that said fire, he pressed it, while saying “okay Q give me something!” Once this button was pressed, fire emerged from the tailpipe of the car, scorching the Audi. “That’s more like it,” declared James with a small smile. But nevertheless the flaming fireball that was now the Audi managed to follow them with the man still shooting. Thinking he could bring the final blow to the “Audi,” James pressed another button, however once he pressed that button, the screen on the radio flashed, ammunition not loaded. “You got to be kidding me,” screamed James as the car neared the end of the bridge. “Really no ammunition loaded,” hissed James to Q.

“I told you that before you took the car, you never listen!”

“Guys crazy Spectre man is trying to kill us, can we have the lovers quarrel later,” cried Jayne as a shot from the man barely missed her head.

Upon this Q cried, “I have an idea!” Q wildly turned around on the bridge, causing the red “Audi” that was right on their tail to flip and crash into the side of the bridge and fall into the Vltava river, which was directly underneath the bridge!

“Wow, you’re becoming one of us,” smiled Jayne out of breath gazing upon the car in the river.

“Drive to the Grand Casino,” ordered James, “ we don’t want to be late for this poker game and miss our chance at getting the device.”

“No thank you Q? Or good job? Just drive,” yelled Q?

“All right good job darling,” replied Janes as he rolled his eyes and mockingly kissed Q on the cheek. “At least the car is still intact!”

“No thanks to you,” snapped Q as he drove in the direction of the casino.

“I thought you both were brilliant,” added Jayne!

They arrived at the casino and placed the beaten up car in the care of a very confused looking valet! As he saw Jayne emerged from the car still wearing her nightgown, looking what many would consider worse for the wear, James strangely thought she looked like the most beautiful woman in the world and was strongly attracted to her. He had no clue, where these sudden feelings came from and tried to brush them off. He didn’t like these feelings. He didn’t like her, thought she couldn’t be trusted. There was just something about her in that moment. Even though he was probably in love with Q at this point, he couldn’t shake off this feeling and was drawn to her. She caught him staring at her and smiled at him holding his gaze. Q witnessed this and felt for a moment as if he was losing James.

Breaking the moment that had arisen between him and Jayne, James cried “we need to find out why Spectre is targeting you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like the car chase scene?


	8. A Full House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q has a chance encounter at a bar that sheds a clue on why Specter is targeting Jayne!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Bobbie!

Chapter Eight: A Full House

8:50 pm Grand Casino: Prague

The poker game was about to start. Q had wandered over to the bar across from the poker table where James was sitting with the other players, Jayne had gone to fix her outfit. “Can I get you something,” the bar tender asked as Q took a seat.

Q let out a heavy sigh, he was hardly a drinker. Unlike James, he preferred Earl Grey to Martinis. However after a long chaotic day that just featured an intense car chase and the man he had a crush on for so long having a moment with another, alcohol sounded pretty good. “Um, a shot of tequila please if you have it, three of them!”

“Certainly,” replied the bar tender. Q was frazzled, he didn’t like this stuff. Car chases and shoot outs were certainly not his thing. He wasn’t like James and Jayne, who both seemed to get a certain sense of satisfaction when faced with danger and death. Though both professed a disdain for one another, they seemed to understand each other, there were times he could swear that they were practically the same person. He had started to become fond of Jayne, she was sarcastic and didn’t put up with James’ attitude. Maybe he should be more like that. James did have a history of falling for people that resisted him, gave him a hard time. Madeleine, Vesper and even M all played hard to get! It almost seemed that James preferred such tactics over Q’s obvious pining for him.

Suddenly Q was tapped on the shoulder by the bar tender, “here’s your tequila sir!”

“Thank you,” he replied as a woman with long black hair with red highlights approached the bar, she was also wearing a black dress! She looked like Jayne, Q thought it funny, he never noticed Jayne’s highlights before. In an American accent that sounded close to Jayne’s, the woman said, “I'll have a dry vodka martini shaken not stirred with a thin slice of orange peel, six of them!” Thinking this was Jayne having fixed her outfit, he turned to the woman and said “you clean up nicely!”

The woman violently turned around, revealing herself not to be Jayne, she was old enough to be Jayne’s mother! “Not interested,” she hissed in a very Jayne like manner as she took the martini from the bar tender and promptly threw it on Q and walked away without another word. She shook her head thinking that Q was hitting on her. This woman wandered over to the employee only section of the casino, where Smirnoff was waiting for her.

“No one saw you, did they,” whispered Smirnoff?

“No one knows me, everyone believes I’m dead including Jayne. And speaking of Jayne, I’m not pleased. The plan was not to kill her. We need her, Spectre’s future depends on her!”

“I understand that, I wasn’t trying to kill her last night, she just goes and saves Bond’s fake boyfriend, which as you know killing him was supposed to be a part of the plan after we learned she wasn’t going to act as his fake romantic partner. And as for today, she must have noticed Robert wearing the Spectre ring at the bar, seduced him in order to gain information and probably gained access to the tablet he left in his room. He tried to kill them, not me!”

“You idiot was there anything important on that tablet?”

“ No, of course not Robert was low level, he was just there to watch her, he knew nothing of our plans, which was probably why he tried to kill them. I believe this whole undertaking is insane,” argued back Smirnoff!

“Jayne is the only one who can destroy James Bond, you need to play this game as long as possible, make it a tournament, don’t show them the device tomorrow, make them wait it out. The longer she is with him the more opportunity she will have to destroy him. She is a tool of Spectre, a unwitting tool but nevertheless a tool. And get creative will you? Create a situation where she and Bond need each other, they need to connect for her to destroy him, that’s why we lured them both out here. Do we have an understanding?”

“No, we don’t! What is so important about her? What can she do that Swann couldn’t! I get the part that they fall for each other, given their histories, damaged and alone, it seems like they were made for each other, though he seems far more into the MI6 quartermaster than her. But we can get rid of him. So he falls for her, then what? She can’t betray him because she has no idea she is being used”

“That’s the point, she doesn’t need to betray him, she doesn’t have to do anything. It’s not what she does but who she is! She’s not only my daughter but she’s Ernst Blofeld’s daughter. She’s Blofeld’s agent of revenge. In due time, we will reveal this to him and it will destroy him, she’s a lie we created. It’s ironic his last seduction, the person that can understand him more than his beloved Q ever could, is the daughter of his enemy. She’s a puppet, that’s why we’re monitoring her, targeting her per se. So now do we have an understanding?”

“I suppose so, excuse me I have a poker game to conduct, I still need to make money and if you care so much about Spectre, maybe let your daughter know you’re alive and tell her and her friend Bond to stop killing my men!” At this Smirnoff turned and headed in the direction of the poker tables.


	9. Casino Royale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q and Jayne have a heart to heart; James Bond thinks Q looks hot, is he finally realizing his feelings for Q? Meanwhile, Jayne's luck may have run out in a sudden turn of events!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Bobbie.

Chapter Nine: Casino Royale

Meanwhile Q was still at the bar trying to dry himself with napkins, when he saw Jayne approach. She was still wearing the black nightgown but she had paired it with James’ black tuxedo jacket. Before they had gone into the casino, James had given her his tux jacket to make the nightgown more presentable. Her long black hair was in a messy bun and she had bought a pair of black heels in the casino gift shop. Q stared at her. Seeing Q staring at her, she said, “I think James might get a little jealous!”

“Why does everyone think I’m hitting on them, you, your mother…,” cried Q sarcastically not really thinking the woman that threw the martini was Jayne’s actual mother, which was the truth. Despite their sexy time earlier in the day, Q had it with this day and now was starting to dislike Jayne again. Everything that had gone wrong with the mission so far could be traced back to Jayne and her craziness. Maybe James was right, maybe she couldn’t be trusted and maybe Spectre targeting her was all an act. Maybe, he thought falsely , she was a member of Spectre.

She looked at him, her chocolate brown eyes grew wide like a sad puppy dog. “Don’t tease, with your little hack of the CIA, you know my parents died on a mission in Turkey. And what happened to you,” she cried seeing that he was still wet from the whole martini mess.

“That may be but a woman that looked exactly like you but older just dumped her martini on me when I mistook her for you!”

“What? She’s probably just a plant of Spectre’s to get me out of my head space,” she said as she saw James glaring at them from across the poker table. “I think he’s getting annoyed at us.”

“No, he’s getting annoyed at you! Everything that has happened thus far has been your fault! Yes he’s reckless but you’re worse.”

“What, that little moment James and I had when we got here, you think I’m trying to steal your fake boyfriend or worse that I’m working with Spectre?”

“I don’t know what to believe,” snapped Q!

“Well I’m not working with Spectre if that’s what you believe. I’m here for the right reasons, I want to stop Spectre, I want to stop Smirnoff. And for your information under that thin veil of contempt, I do respect him! When I was at the academy training to be in the CIA, you hear so much about James and how accomplished he is, that I developed a crush on him! I felt connected to him, you know. I felt that he was like me, a messed up orphan motivated by duty and though we never met until this week, I felt there was an understanding between us.” At the word understanding, Q’s heart sank a little. This was his worst nightmare, Jayne feeling something for James other than contempt. This scared him more than it should have. The question was instantly pressed against his brain, did James feel something for Jayne, other than annoyance?

Without any input from Q, Jayne went on, “ I know what you’re thinking, I’m trying to steal him, wipe away your memories of him this morning. Don’t worry I won’t. I level with you, he’s everything I want in a man. Strong, brave, overly sarcastic, damaged, charming but says exactly what he thinks, we’re almost perfect for each other but a man like that would break my heart,” said Jayne with a heavy sigh.

Q in his silence had no clue why she was being so candid. She then explained, “I know you don’t trust me but you should! What I’m telling you is the truth.” Without another word to Q, she proceeded to order a martini.

James at the poker table was growing inpatient and suspicious, he looked at his “Omega” watch for the fortieth time since he had sat down. The game had yet to start and he had not seen any sign of Smirnoff. He knew something was up but he didn’t know what. He looked from his watch and saw Jayne approach, she was the only person he knew that looked absolutely stunning in what should only be worn to bed. He sighed, what was his attraction to this woman? He didn’t like her, he didn’t want to be drawn to her but he was. Jayne sat down next to James and gave him a small smile. He returned the greeting by rolling his eyes! Thankfully out of the corner of his eye, he saw Q approach the poker table. James smiled a small smile of satisfaction, in this moment in the glow of the artificial light of the casino, Q looked particularly hot! He wanted Q, he didn’t want Jayne, though he was reluctantly drawn to her. Q came up to James, kissed him on the cheek and said, “good luck darling!”

Suddenly a person that appeared to be a casino employee came to Jayne and asked, “are you Ms. Collins?” Jayne nodded her head yes. The employee continued, “your colleague from Goldeneye Felix Leiter is on the phone and wants to speak to you, follow me!”

Jayne got up and followed the supposed employee. James gave Q a glance for a moment before getting up from the poker table with Q at his side and began to follow Jayne and the employee from a distance. They eventually followed them to the casino’s front entrance, where much to James and Q’s horror and shock they witnessed Jayne being forced into a car, while screaming!


	10. A View To Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q and James Bond go after Jayne's kidnappers, Q saves the day! Meanwhile, Jayne regrets not telling James her true feelings! However, a major twist concerning James changes everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did everyone think of the "No Time to Die" music video?

Chapter Ten: A View To Kill

Q stood frozen, overwhelmed by shock and fear! James on the other hand tried to run to the car! But by the time he got close enough, Jayne had already been pushed inside the car, which was now speeding away. Looking for a quick way to catch up to them, James espied a motor bike parked on the edge of the sidewalk; he ran to the bike, hopped on and started it. He then called to Q, “get on!” Q ran to the bike and hopped on! He wrapped his arms around James's stomach and scooted up close to him! If a kidnapped girl and immediate danger were not looming over them, he would have been more excited to have been so close to James like he had been in the early hours of the morning. Once Q was on the bike, James went after Jayne.

Meanwhile in the car, still screaming Jayne was in the back of the car trying to fight off her kidnappers, who were trying to tie up her hands as the car sped into the Prague night. She knew her kidnappers were four in number. A driver, a person in the front passenger seat, who’s face she couldn’t see and two, who were in the back with her. “What’s going on here? What do you want with me,” she screamed as she punched one of her kidnappers in the nose, breaking it. Suddenly, she felt a sting in her neck as the other kidnaper jabbed a syringe into her neck. Reality slipped away from Jayne as she passed out.

James was now catching up to the car, seeing this, the kidnapper with the broken nose rolled down the window and began shooting at James and Q.

At this James drew back to avoid the shots. He fell a few cars behind. And much to Q’s horror began going in reverse. He then started going forward at a sufficient speed jumping on the top of the car in front of them, he hopped from car to car, finally hopping on the car that was carrying Jayne. Knowing that the bike was on top, the driver of the car began to swerve in an effort to shake the bike with James and Q on it from the top of the car. The driver finally shook the bike off with a sudden turn. James and Q hit the pavement hard with barely a scratch. Q in a stunned state watched the car drive off as James got up from the ground and began a fruitless chase after the car. Despite his labors James too watched the car drive into the Prague night.

James went back to Q and offered him his hand, “ are you all right?”

“Yeah I’m fine but what about you!”

“Who cares how I am, we have to find her, we have to see what Spectre’s game is! Something is not right here, and I simply can’t put my finger on it. I need you to hack into the cameras at the casino and get the license plate number, I then need you to hack into traffic cameras in the area to see where that car went!”

“Now,” cried Q, still dazed by the whole experience.

“Of course not. We'll go to the hotel! But we have to hurry!”

“ There was a woman at the bar who dumped her martini on me that looked like an older version of Jayne. Do you think she’s working with Spectre, do you think she’s Blofeld shadow agent?”

“That is what we have to find out and for that to happen we need her, she claims she doesn’t know why she’s been targeted,” replied James as they raced back to the hotel leaving the ruins of the bike behind.

As they rushed into the lobby, they both saw a familiar face, Felix Leiter, sitting in one of the cozy chairs of the welcoming lobby.

“Felix,” cried Bond with concern?

“Hey brother,” replied Felix as he looked from James to Q looking for Jayne. He then declared, “they have her?”

“It appears that way,” replied James in a matter of fact tone.

“How did you know,” cried Q?

“We received intelligence that Spectre has been targeting her for months, we don’t know why. I came to pull her out before it was too late. The director is not going to be happy with this latest development. She’s the niece of Senator King, who already wants to take down the CIA, this will only make matters worse!”

“We don’t have time to worry about politics, but Felix how well do you know her, could Spectre be using her?”

“If you’re asking if she’s loyal, her methods are different I’ll tell you that but she’s the most loyal agent we got , she would never betray the agency, her parents were in the CIA, it’s how she feels connected to them. They died years ago on a mission, that’s why Jayne’s aunt wants to take down the CIA, she has never forgiven them for her sister and brother in-law’s deaths. But if Spectre is using her without her knowledge that brother, I just don’t know!”

“We just need to find her, come on Q,” replied James as he took Q’s hand as they began to walk to the elevators.

Seeing this, Felix asked, “is there something I should know?”

“Perhaps,” retorted James as all three went into the elevator.

Hours Later:

Jayne woke up in a daze, she knew she was in a bed, bound and gagged, she wasn’t fully aware of reality. She heard a voice she hadn’t heard in years, it was like a dream of a dream!

“I thought you wanted to finish the game, make money,” said the ghostly voice.

“You needed them to connect for Spectre’s plan to work, it was simple, Bond can’t refuse a damsel in distress,” replied Smirnoff, who was also in the room with the ghostly voice. He had orchestrated the kidnapping. Even in this half-conscious state, Jayne rolled her eyes.

“For your sake I hope this works, now leave,” cried the ghostly voice! Smirnoff left the room. The owner of the voice had witnessed Jayne’s slight stirring and knew that the drugs that were injected into her were starting to wear off . This person walked over to Jayne and whispered, “lousy way to spend a birthday but soon Jaynie all will be revealed.” The stranger administered another dose into Jayne’s neck and soon Jayne was drifting away from reality again. In her rapidly fading consciousness, Jayne grasped on to the word soon, she remembered the voice saying this word once before. She was soon drawn to her childhood. “No mommy don’t go,” screamed four year old Jayne with tears in her eyes, holding her plush Octopus on the doorstep of her Aunt’s house. Her parents were about to leave on the mission to Turkey that they would never return from. Her mother Sara, had just reached the car but turned back and ran to Jayne with her black hair with red highlights flipping in the wind. “We'll be back soon Jaynie, very soon!” The dream soon drifted away from Jayne.

Morning: Prague: The Cosmopolitan Hotel: Gin And Tonic Suite

“I found it,” cried Q. They had been searching through hours of traffic camera footage for the car and Jayne. James had been leaning over Q’s shoulder the entire time as he looked for the car.

“How,” he barked.

“Weren’t you paying attention,” snapped Q!

“Of course I was, I wanted to see if you were paying attention!”

“007,” laughed Q! “See here,” said Q pointing at the screen! “After they left, they took a series of tunnels. We don’t see the car again until it emerges on to the D1, it stays in the view of the traffic cameras, until it turns on to an abandon road on the outskirts of Budapest! Satellite images over the area show that there's a house. That's where she is!”

“Nice job Q,” he said! “I'll go alert Felix!” Felix had left the room to brief the director of the CIA. “And we'll be on our way to Budapest!”

“Wait 007 do you think this is a trap?”

“Perhaps! But if we don’t go we can’t change the game, we’ve been behind Smirnoff from the start, it’s time to get out in front! And that starts by going to Budapest!”

Six Hours Later: Budapest, Hungary: The Abandoned House:

Jayne fully woke up with a stinging headache. She was still tied up and gagged. She knew by the sunlight in the room, it was late afternoon. She had no clue where she was but she assumed she was still in Europe. Like most of her life, she felt alone, though she knew James was probably on his way. But she didn’t want him to come, she knew this was probably some horrible trap for the man, who could never resist a damsel in distress. She hoped he stayed safe at the casino with Q winning the game to get the device. She couldn’t bear something happening to Q and James, she had become fond of them. She hoped once this mission was over Q and James would become a real couple, they seemed good for each other. But she regretted leaving as James’s fake girlfriend. She lost any real chance of being with him. She sighed at this, this was no longer a childhood crush, it was more than that but it wasn’t yet love. How could she feel these things, she was a professional. She had to figure out a way to escape. She began wiggling her fingers in an effort to get out of her bondage.

In the forest outside of the house, James, Q and Felix approached the house. “How many assassins are we dealing with,” asked James?

“According to thermal heat images of the house, two at the front of the house and two patrolling the halls, I believe Agent Collins is in the room furthest down the hall on the second floor.”

“Thank you Q. Come on Felix let’s go, I’ll handle the two guards at the front, you go get Jayne!”

“You got it brother,” Felix replied as he and James began walking to the house with Q following closely behind. James violently turned and said “Q stay here!” At this he threw Q a gun and said “I assume you know how to use this! I will come for you!” Before Q could argue Felix and James were gone.

At the house, Jayne had been able to free herself from her bonds, she pulled the gag from her mouth, she ran to the door, clearly it was locked. She began body slamming herself against the door in an effort to open it.

Felix and James had just arrived at the house and went inside. James quickly took care of the two guards at the front as they went further into the house. Suddenly one of the guards that was patrolling the halls, came out of nowhere and began shooting at James and Felix. James began firing and he and the guard were soon engaged in an intense gun battle. “Felix go get Jayne,” yelled James. Felix did as he was told and ran up the stairs to Jayne.

Meanwhile outside, Q was getting worried, he knew something was wrong but he just didn’t know what. Despite James’ orders, he went with the gun to the house!

Jayne still locked in the room had heard the gunshots and was furiously body slamming herself against the bedroom door. On her twentieth try, she unexpectedly fell into Felix’s arms, who had ran up the stairs and picked the lock. “Felix,” she cried looking up into his eyes. Before Felix could say anything, they heard a loud gun shot and an loud Scottish grunt in pain. James had been hit and was now on his knees in pain, still shooting at the gunman while bleeding! Jayne and Felix both looked at each other, they knew what happened and ran down the stairs to James.

At this point Q had staggered into the house, his heart dropped. He saw James on his knees, clutching his stomach with blood coming out everywhere. He saw the assassin still shooting at James. It was almost an out of body experience for Q as he took the gun that James had given him and shot at the assassin instantly killing him! As the assassin fell to the ground, Q dropped the gun from his stunned hand and ran to James, “007, 007,” he screamed as he gathered James in his arms. “James,” cried Jayne as she and Felix descended down the stairs, she ran to Q’s side.

“brother,” choked Felix seeing James on the ground bleeding. “We have to get him to a doctor,” declared Q.

“We do but first we need to stabilize the bleeding,” cried Felix

“Can I offer an opinion,” cried James through labored breaths. “I really think you people should focus on the fourth assassin coming your way rather than me!” Jayne and Felix turned their heads to see another assassin running towards them with a gun in his hand.

Q smiled at James silently laughing at the little comment. He wrapped his arms tighter around him, “easy Q,” replied James.

“On it,” declared Jayne as she picked up Q’s gun and shot at the assassin, killing him instantly. She smiled a small smile at James, who smiled back before he faded from reality.

Three Days Later: Langley, Virginia: CIA Headquarters

Q, Jayne and Felix were able to stabilize James before MI6 helicopters arrived and took James and Q back to London. He was currently being treated for his injuries. Jayne and Felix were summoned back to America. They were suspended temporarily from the CIA and removed from the Prague mission, the director of the CIA thought they both had behaved recklessly. The director was getting heat from the American Congress especially Jayne’s aunt.

Jayne and Felix were drinking martinis in the lobby of the Director’s office watching Jayne’s aunt conduct a press conference on the news. “The CIA is running reckless and endangering the lives of agents,” cried Annie King, Jayne’s aunt.

“Did you tell her you were kidnapped,” asked Felix as Jayne switched off the TV?

“No but someone in the agency must have leaked it to her,” replied Jayne as the director came into the room. Both Jayne and Felix stood up. The director looked at both of them and declared, “ I just spoke with M from MI6, James Bond is dead!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Bond will return!


	11. James Bond Will Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivals for James' affection Q and Jayne form an unlikely alliance in the wake of James' supposed demise. James Bond "enjoying death," sits on a beach in Australia pondering his past and his future. James begins to realize that he might be in love with two different people. Meanwhile Jayne discovers that she might share a connection to James' old enemy Ernst Blofeld!

Chapter Eleven: James Bond Will Return

Two Days Later: London, England: Q's Flat

The tumblers on the lock of Q’s front door gave way as Q turned his key in the lock, Q pushed the door open! The past few days had been hard for Q. James had slipped away from his grasp, when James decided to play his favorite game, playing dead. Q stepped further into the flat until he suddenly realized that he was not alone, there was someone in the darkness. He quickly flipped on the light switch near the door and saw Jayne wearing a black sweater dress with thigh high leather boots sitting on his table drinking scotch, Q was wearing his signature buttoned up shirt and tie. “Where is he,” she cried playing with one of Q’s cats?

“What is with you and breaking and entering,” he screamed?

Jayne didn’t respond to this but rather cried again, “where is he?”

“Where is who,” Q asked coyly as he proceeded to make himself a cup of earl grey.

“Don’t play stupid, Bond James Bond,”

“Don’t be cruel, you know he’s dead!”

“Don’t try me, I know he’s not, this is some ploy to see what Spectre’s up to? You just don’t trust me!”

“I have good reason not to!”

“You think I planned my own kidnapping? I didn’t even want you two to come I knew it was a horrible trap! But I think you may be right!”

“About what?”

“About the woman,” replied Jayne as she took a sip of her scotch.

“The woman from the bar?”

“Yes, I saw her when I was being held at the house if it was the same woman, it was my mother, of course it could have been all the drugs they had me jacked up on but if it was real, it was her, I would know that voice anywhere.”

“What are you saying?”

“I think if my mother’s alive that’s the reason Spectre is after me! She must be a part of Spectre.” She paused for a second and then cried, “they were!”

“What?”

“What if my parents were a part of Spectre! When I was a kid they use to travel to Europe a lot. Meet with people with names I thought were funny at the time, Le Chiffre, White, Green and Silva but they were all known members of Spectre! My parents were members of Spectre!”

“You don’t know that for sure! Why are you here or as 007 would say get to the point,” asked Q annoyed as he started to sip the tea!

“Smirnoff’ is still out there with that device that could destroy cities and Spectre seems to be keen on destroying James and me. Smirnoff needs to be stopped and the truth of why Spectre is targeting me needs to be discovered ! I need yours and James’ help.”

“Why my help?”

“Come on you hacked into the CIA, I think you can easily find what secrets Smirnoff and Spectre are hiding!”

“That was quite impressive,” Q mused!

“So where is he?”

Q had been moved by Jayne, maybe she wasn’t so bad and maybe if they could stop Smirnoff and Spectre, James could come back. He sighed and took a long sip of tea. “All right, I'm in but only on one condition, you and James never get me involved in another car chase again!”

Jayne smiled, “I can’t make any promises! So where is he?”

The Next Day: Port Douglas, Australia : The Beach

If he closed his beautiful ice blue eyes real tight, James Bond could almost remember what it was like to have a family and not be alone. He was sprawled out on the beach of a small coastal town in northern Australia. His parents were hardly memories anymore, just blurry images. His memories then took him to Skyfall to the day Kincade the gamekeeper at the Bond estate told him, his parents had died. He wondered, no he didn’t have to wonder he knew. He knew that he would be a different person if they hadn’t died not looking for scraps of happiness wherever he could find them. Maybe he could have had a relationship that actually worked out. Suddenly, he knew that he wasn’t alone. He could feel her presence.

He opened his crystal blue eyes and stared at Jayne who was sitting next to him wearing a red bikini with her golden locket around her neck! “What are you doing here,” she asked?

“Enjoying death,” he replied shortly!

“Ah I see, doesn’t sound like the James Bond I know!”

“How are you here, aren’t you grounded? I heard before my supposed demise that the CIA grounded both you and Felix!”

“They did and my aunt, the senator, is leading an investigation of the CIA, I’m here because I told them I was going away to clear my mind.”

“Well everyone needs a hobby,” he said half bored.

“What’s yours running and hiding,” she snapped?

“I thought that was your specialty running away,” replied James.

“Well I’m here now aren’t I, that has to count for something!”

“I suppose it does, you’re earlier than I expected!”

“What, did you tell Q to give me a hard time?”

“No never but Q doesn’t trust you!”

“Neither do you!”

“I trust no one!”

“Yes that’s your problem. Are you really running away from Spectre or are you running away from commitment since you and Q might have something real?”

“Oh I didn’t know you doubled as a psychoanalyst,” snapped James. She had hit a nerve Everything with Q seemed muddled, though he had strong feelings and wanted them to work out more than any relationship he ever had. Now there was a new, and what he felt to be a utterly ridiculous complication, his feelings for Jayne. He hated that he had these feelings. He barely knew her but there was just something about her. Q was what he needed, Jayne was dangerous but he knew he was drawn to her. “And I’m not running away from Spectre but with me out of the picture Spectre’s true goal this time, Smirnoff’s goal and why they are targeting you might be revealed! That’s why I faked my death and with all the leaks in the CIA, I thought it would be best if they knew I was dead as well. The whole world except for MI6 thinks I’m dead. But I knew you would be smart enough to see through the lie.”

“Spectre probably already knows you’re not dead,” quipped Jayne.

“Perhaps!”

“But really you should try it sometimes get away from it all. It really lends perspective.”

“So what are you saying, you’re out?”

“Of course not, trust me I want to stop Spectre more than anyone but before I do anything, I want to know why you’re here!  
“I want to stop and Spectre!”

“Why are you really here, why are you not on a beach somewhere?”

“I believe my parents were in Spectre. My parents died right before my fifth birthday or I thought they died. You were wrong that first day we met, it wasn’t my parents who didn’t want me to join the CIA, they had died long before. It was my aunt, she raised me after my parents died, she’s overprotective. You probably already know this but I wanted to tell you. They were in the CIA! They were killed during a mission in Turkey. I found out on my sixteenth birthday how they really died. And from that moment on, that’s all I wanted to do, be like them, be heroes, be a part of something bigger than myself. I feel as if the sense of duty connects us you know, since I barely have any memories of them! I worshipped them, I wanted to be just like them and now that may be all a lie! I think when I was kidnapped I thought I heard my mother.”

“I figured I was wrong about your parents and that you were an orphan by the way you ignored the quip about your parents that day at the bar but Felix and Q filled in the gaps. The connection to Spectre, I filled in on my own.”

“Does the name Franz Oberhauser mean anything to you?”

“No never heard of him.”

“You have his eyes!”

“What?”

“Those eyes, are not eyes one simply forgets!”

“Who was this Oberhauser? For all intents and purposes he was my foster brother, his father looked after me after my parents died. He killed his father and changed his name to Ernest Blofeld!”

“Ernest Blofeld? The head of Spectre who is in prison along with your ex-girlfriend!”

“ Yes, he once told me that Madeleine’s secret would destroy me , but his secret would be the death of me and his revenge is still out there, unwittingly and unknowingly ready to destroy me.”

“God, so what you think I’m this unwitting shadow agent of Blofeld? You said I have his eyes. What do you think I am his daughter?”

“Every possibility’s on the table.”

“I am not the heir to Spectre, I can’t be Blofeld’s daughter,” she said as she ripped off the locket James had admired in Prague and handed it to him. “Here.”

“I don’t think it will go with what I'm wearing!”

Jayne laughed, “no, it won’t. Open it!” James did as he was told. He suddenly saw a youngish couple, not smiling and not touching. Jayne was nowhere to be found in the photo. Her parents were semi attractive but didn’t seem to be attractive enough to have a daughter as beautiful as Jayne. They both had big brown eyes and dark hair but truly that’s where the resemblance ended. “Those were my parents,” she said.

“That proves nothing,” he snapped. He got up from the sand and began to walk towards a small beach house.

“Now where are you going,” she asked?

“To change, you don’t expect me to stop Spectre and Smirnoff in these,” he motioned to his blue swim shorts. He then turned to her, “We’ll find out the truth!”

She smiled a small smile as suddenly a bullet came out of nowhere towards James. He sharply turned and saw that it came from a small boat slowly approaching the beach. He then turned to Jayne and said “run, I think Spectre now knows I’m not dead!”

Jayne ran after James and called, “so what the famous 007 doesn’t have his gun with him?”

“What’s a CIA agent without her Beretta,” he asked as he ran to his famous 1964 Ashton Martin that he brought with him to his supposed demise.

“You don’t use your eyes do you,” asked Jayne as she motioned to the knife hanging from her bikini bottom. 

“Oh yes, you can stab the bullets,” cried James sarcastically. He opened the door as more shots were fired from the boat. “Get in, get in, ge…t in,” he said to Jayne, who jumped in the passenger seat! 

Once they were both in the car, James began to speed away. He pressed a button and instantly Q’s voice could be heard in the car. “007, what is going on?”  
“Oh nothing much, we just ran into a few friends on the beach. Spectre knows I'm alive, so we need to disappear!”


	12. Skyfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond drops a bombshell about his relationship with Q during an intense escape from Spectre assassins! Q admits his love for James to himself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be a huge chapter, so I decided it would be best to break it up into three chapters which will all be posted soon. Stay tune for a huge 00Q scene and a big James bombshell coming up in the next few chapters.

Chapter Twelve: Skyfall 

“Oh 007, you can’t stay out of trouble, can you,” cried Q?

“Keep on task Q,” cried James as he sped up!

“It’s just an observation!”

“Your observations are always appreciated,” snapped James. “We need to track Smirnoff and find out where he is, but now we need to get away from these Spectre assassins!”

“On it 007,” snapped Q. “There’s an airfield near the beach, hold on I can get you clearance for one of the planes and file flight plans to Sydney, while I track Smirnoff !”

“Oh and find a plane big enough for the car!”

“Oh 007, the only time I don’t want you to bring a car back in one piece!”

“But it is a three million pound prototype, we don’t want to waste tax payer money would we,” he asked almost seductively as Jayne rolled her eyes.

“Has it occurred to either of you, that a pack of assassins are on our trail right now,” shouted Jayne? James looked at Jayne and smiled.

“As I said, I’m on it,” snapped Q as furious typing could be heard in the background as James sped to the airfield.

“Are we going to steal a plane,” Jayne asked?

“Ah that’s what I love about U.S. Intelligence you invade any country under the sun but clutch your pearls over stealing a plane,” James cried as they approached a crumbling old airfield. Both Jayne and James espied a large old gray air plane.

“You don’t know me,” snapped Jayne.

“Maybe I want to get to know you.”

“Are you two at the airfield yet,” asked Q?

“Yes,” James said.

“The large gray one is yours!”

As they drove to the plane, Jayne cried “is that hunk of junk even going to get off the ground? Do you even know how to fly?”

“I’ll try my best,” said James steadily.

“How are you going to fly a plane when we’re dressed for the beach?”

“Relax, I have a change of clothes in the back! So Q is everything all set for this plane?”

“Yes,007, I’ll check in when you arrive in Sydney!”

“How am supposed to believe when you never check, I’ll call you, I’ll keep looking for Smirnoff!”

“Thank you Q and try to keep it between us for now and keep M out of it!”

“007?”

“What Q?”

“I really, really hate you right now!”

“Thank you,” cried James as he ended the call.

As the large screen in Q branch in London flashed call ended, Q who was all alone whispered, “I love you 007!”

Meanwhile, James had parked the car and got out went to the back and took out some clothes and shoes, Jayne was still in the front playing with her locket. James came and dumped a dark blue MI6 jogging suit and tennis shoes onto her lap, “wear this, it might be a little big!”

“I don’t want to wear it,” snapped Jayne as James took out money, credit cards and some fake passports from the glove compartment of the car.

“Fine suit yourself but it gets cold in the cockpit, I’m going to need your help navigating the plane,” he said. “See I told Q that you would be coming soon, so I told him to make a fake passport for you!”

They soon changed, put the car in the belly of the plane and James with Jayne’s help was flying the plane.

“I think you look quite nice,” commented James once the plane had reach altitude, gazing at Jayne wearing the blue jogging suit. James was dressed in the same blue jogging suit.

“Eyes on the sky Bond,” hissed James.

“See I don’t think you dislike me as much as you claim!”

“Really? How do you figure that?”

“I heard from a little bird that you had a crush on me!”

“Crushes are for children and oh my God, did Q tell you?”

“I agree. No it wasn’t Q, I already knew before I met you, it was Paloma, on the last mission we were on together. She told me about her friend Jayne, who had a little obsession with me.”

“What do you care that I admired a fellow orphan, aren’t you in a relationship with Q?”

“Things aren’t clear on that front, this isn’t a new thing though. We were together before. We were on a break when I met Madeleine!”

“Why did it end,” Jayne asked as they flew along seemingly not giving much attention to this latest bombshell. “You seem to have a lot of relationships. Been in love with a lot of different people..”

“What’s it to you and that was the exact same thing Q said, he didn’t know about Olivia the first time around! If you must know why things didn’t work the first time around, was one my reputation and two that Q, though he works in the spy business, doesn’t always seem to understand the nature of being a 00 agent and in turned doesn’t seem to understand me!”

“So that’s why you found Madeline, you thought by being a daughter of an assassin, she could understand you!”

“Well so much for that idea,” James snapped as Jayne gave him a sympathetic smile. Suddenly the radar screen flashed incoming, another smaller plane could be seen swooping in firing at the plane James and Jayne were in.

“Damn I can’t believe they found us.”

“Hold on,” called James as he began to wildly maneuver the plane. More shots were fired. He did wild twists and turns in the air as more shots pounded the plane.

“You have to get away from them or we’re both going to die,” hissed Jayne as one of the shots hit the plane’s engine. All the screens were now flashing red.

“We can’t escape in this aircraft, go see if you can go find us some parachutes, while I try to steady the plane. We are going to jump,” declared James as the plane was beginning to descend on its own.

“And abandon your car?”

“Don’t remind me, go,” he yelled as Jayne unbuckled her seatbelt and went in search of the parachutes. She returned seconds later with two parachutes. James flew the plane as Jayne put on her parachute. Once she was done, James handed her the controls, “ here you fly for a bit while I’ll change into these.” Jayne controlled the quickly descending plane.

“Done,” called James once he was finished, “we don’t have much time!”

With Jayne still flying the plane, he opened the escape hatch, “ready,” he called.

“Yes,” she called as she took her hands off the controls as the plane begin to rapidly descend. She ran to him. “You have the credit cards and the fake passports right?”

“Naturally,” he cried! “Ready,” she nodded her head yes. He took her hand and they both jumped out of the plane, together!

They landed in an exotic mountainous area just on the outskirts of Townsville, Australia. Checking his watch, James Bond declared, “We’re right outside of Townsville, we can catch a passenger train to Sydney and then check in with Q!”

“Sounds like a plan,” she smiled.


	13. The Spy Who Loved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond realizes that he is in love with both Q and CIA agent Jayne!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big 00Q scene in the next chapter!

Chapter Thirteen: The Spy Who Loved Me 

Night time had fallen over a passenger train traveling to Sydney, Australia. The click clack of the train over the tracks lulled James Bond to sleep. He and Jayne had walked to Townsville and caught a train heading towards Sydney. Once they were in one of the passenger cars, they ordered lamb, champagne and caviar, which they ate mostly in silence. Jayne was still furious with him suggesting that Blofeld could be her father. Now Jayne was supposedly asleep in the top bunk bed of the passenger car, whereas James was asleep in the bottom bunk.

Usually most of his sleeps were dreamless but not tonight. He dreamt he was back in Safin’s lair with the new 007 Nomi. He could see Safin ramble on about his bloody plan to destroy the world. Suddenly he saw Madeline emerge from the shadows, confirming that she was working with Safin and was never on James’ side. In this dream after experiencing the gut wrenching betrayal of the person he thought could understand him the most, he turned to Nomi. But in this part of the dream Nomi wasn’t Nomi. She was Jayne then morphed to Q.

Then he woke up, sweating and breathing heavily. He knew he was in love with both! His love for Q made sense. He had known him for years, Q had always been by his side. As for his love for Jayne, he couldn’t explain it, it just happened and made no sense. He had known Jayne for such a little amount of time, however that was not unusual. He had done the same with Vesper and Madeline. But Jayne was different than them. She was a challenge like Vesper and Madeline were but that’s where the resemblance stopped. She wasn’t like them. She wasn’t like Madeleine, Vesper, Q and even his beloved Olivia. She was like James. She had lived his life, the life of a spy. She could understand him better than even Q. She knew of the thought process of whether to pull or not pull the trigger that he had been through so many times because she had done it herself. He knew though he wanted it to be Q that she could understand him better than any person. But even that wasn’t why he loved her. She was wild and reckless, she was the opposite of Q, he loved that Q was grounded and logical. He loved them both, more than anyone he had ever been in love with before!


	14. The King of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond is finally admitting to himself that he is in love with two people. Meanwhile, the leaks in the CIA are revealed! James and Q are reunited. Q confesses his feelings for James whereas James confesses a shocking secret about his past! How will Q and Jayne react to James' secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, the big 00Q scene! Lots of drama in this chapter! Read until the end for the big twist. 
> 
> RIP Sean Connery

Chapter Fourteen: The King of Hearts

James Bond sighed, this was a bloody damn situation he found himself in, one that he didn’t have time for. And what if they learned his secret. He knew Q would freak out but eventually would be fine with it. But what would Jayne think?

He looked up to the top bunk, he could tell that Jayne wasn’t in the room. He knew her scent. Her wild jasmine and coffee scent were in contrast to Q’s clean linen soap smell.

Jayne crept down the corridor of the slowly moving train, still wearing the blue jogging suit but this time it was paired with bright red lipstick. She hated taking the train, it was twice as slow as taking another plane or driving. But when she protested, James quipped that he liked to do some things the old fashioned way. She couldn’t sleep, too many nightmares about her parents. Not having a phone, she arrived at the train’s public phone, she thought the best course of action was to alert Felix that James was alive. As she dialed a number from memory, she thought about calling her aunt to let her know she was all right. However, she thought better of it since her aunt thought she was vacationing in Alaska not running around with James Bond in Australia.

Felix picked up on the first ring. “Hello Goldeneye exports,” he answered gruffly. Felix was at a DC bar called “On the Record,” which was not really his scene.

“Hey it’s Jayne, I’m in Australia heading for Sydney, I found the missing package.”

“So the package is intact,” Felix asked?

“A little scratched and a little lippy but nothing I can’t handle.”

“Good, contact me when you’re out of Australia.” Felix ended the call and turned to a pretty blonde girl sitting next to him. “Sorry about that, work!”

“Oh Jayne your business partner right,” asked the girl?

“Yeah,” replied Felix drinking his beer!

“My boss has a niece named Jayne.”

“I doubt that it’s the same one,” Felix replied gruffly. “You never told me what you do?”

“You never told me what Goldeneye exports export? Excuse me I have to go to the restroom,” she got up and went outside the bar. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. After a few minutes of ringing, a voice answered “Annie King.”

“Senator, Jayne’s in Australia with Bond!”

Meanwhile Jayne arrived at the passenger car. As she walked in, she saw James sitting at the small table in the room drinking. “What are you drinking?”

“Three measures Gordon’s gin, one of vodka, half a measure of Kina Lillet, shaken over ice, with a thin slice of lemon peel and a thin slice of orange peel, six of them,” James smiled. “I call it the Jayne!”

“Oh the Jayne, I like it, can I have some,” she asked as she walked to the table and took a seat.

“Of course knock yourself out,” he said as he handed her the drink. She took a small sip.

“That’s not half bad,” she cried.

“So where were you?”

“Checking in with Felix.”

“That’s not the reason you couldn’t sleep! Your parents?”

“I know in our business, we’re not supposed to show emotions but I can’t. My life has been a lie. The man I love betrayed me, my own parents abandoned me and the man, who I thought was my father might not be my father! I thought I was doing good like my parents by being in the CIA but now I don’t know what’s good or bad is anymore.”

“When one’s young it’s seems very easy to distinguish between right and wrong. But as one gets older it becomes more difficult. The villains and the heroes get all mixed up,” James said taking her hand.

“What does that mean,” she asked as they locked eyes?

“A friend of mine told me that once. You shouldn’t dwell on the past. The past doesn’t define you! You’re nothing like Alec, Blofeld or your parents, you should get some sleep!”

She looked up at him and smiled a small smile, “I guess you’re right I should get some sleep.” She quickly finished her drink. “That drink made me a little light headed, wanna help me up?” James helped her up but as he did so the train suddenly hit a bump causing Jayne to hit her head against his chest, as he bent down his face was mere inches from her and as if he was under a spell, he kissed her!

It was a raw, passionate, sensual and powerful kiss. It surpassed their sloppy first kiss at the hotel bar and fake kiss in the hallway. This kiss was as if they were truly connecting. It felt real and even dangerous. Jayne wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss grew deeper! Suddenly a knock was heard at the door and a familiar voice, exclaimed “room service!”

James broke away from the kiss and went to open the door, not knowing that some of Jayne’s lipstick was on his face. For her part, Jayne didn’t notice the lipstick on James’ face either. As he swung open the door, he saw Q standing in the entryway. Seeing Q , a guilty look went over both James and Jayne’s face. “Room service,” called Q again.

“I didn’t order anything. Aren’t you afraid of flying,” James asked as Q walked inside.

“Yes, frightful journey but I had to see you,” cried Q but upon getting a look from James, he overcorrected and said, “I found Smirnoff, he’s in Vienna!”

Back in London M was at his desk looking over a memo when he saw Eve Moneypenny and Bill Tanner enter his office. “What is it?”

“Sir Annie King is on the phone,” cried Moneypenny!

“And that is,” called M?

“Senator Annie King, the American Senator that chairs the committee that oversees the CIA,” declared Tanner.

“Why is she calling me and not the director of the CIA,” asked M in a bored manner?

“Well this call now shows that the Americans know Bond is alive. She is inquiring about her niece. Her niece is Jayne Collins, the CIA agent that worked with Bond on the Smirnoff case. It appears that she found Bond in Australia and they’re traveling to Sydney,” explained Tanner.

“What put her on,” ordered M!

Meanwhile in the passenger car of the train, James repeated “So Smirnoff’s in Vienna? Once we get to Sydney we need to fly to Vienna.”

“Yes, I just said that, you never listen 007,” cried Q now seeing the lipstick on James’ face. A parade of anger, sadness and annoyance washed over Q’s face. Locking eyes with James, he said “007 did you cut your lip, what’s with the red.” Not replying James then looked to Jayne, who noticed the lipstick. Witnessing this Q then said “007 can I talk to alone for a moment.”

Jayne moved away from James and said “I’ll go the dining car and get coffee for everyone.”

“Earl grey tea for me,” called Q as Jayne left. “007, that lipstick is certainly not your color.”

“Thank you Q, your fashion observations are always appreciated. We kissed. I’m sorry,” James said wiping the lipstick off with his hand.

“I thought regret was unprofessional.”

“Not all regret.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Q what is it that you want,” James asked in a quiet tone?”

“007 I didn’t just come out here to tell you Smirnoff is in Vienna. Your fake death got me thinking, I know we had something before you met Dr. Swann and that fake relationship back in Prague but those weren’t real. I suppose what I’m trying to say is that I love you James and I want something real!”

Hearing all of this from Q, James’ face fell agape, he didn’t know what to say or what to think!. Wanting him to know the truth about him, he cried “Q there is something I need to tell you?”

“What is it” Q asked curiously looking at James?”

“I have a fifteen year old daughter!”

"Come again 007," cried Q in absolute shock!


	15. When The Chips Are Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q and Jayne have varying reactions to the bombshell news that James Bond has a daughter! A call from M further complicates matters!

Chapter Fifteen: When The Chips Are Down

“I have a fifteen year old daughter,” repeated James as he stared into Q’s brown eyes. He saw a wave of shock, confusion and anger wash over Q’s face.

“What, how, when,” he stuttered?”

“It happened right before I became a 00,” answered James in a slow and straight manner. “It was with 009’s daughter Caroline, who’s a few years younger than me and at the time I didn’t know she was his daughter. She use to work at MI6, so she knew who I was. 009 didn’t know at first or he would have killed me. For a long time I didn’t know I was a father until during my retirement in Jamaica. I received a letter from Charity, that’s her name, telling me that her mother died and that her grandfather told her the story of who her father was. I guess 009 found out I was the father shortly after Charity was born. Her mother never told Charity about me because she didn’t want me to be in and out of her life, she wanted something more stable for her. But once her mother died, she begged 009 to tell her the truth. At first, I thought it was a trap but then M contacted me, 009 had told him before Charity sent the letter.

Without telling Madeline, I went to London to meet her. I’ve seen her five times since but she’s at boarding school in America and once classes end for the summer, 009 will decide if she can spend part of the summer with me. I wanted to tell you but just didn’t know how. But I thought you should know before we jump into things, you are the first person I told.”

“No wonder 009 hates you. I hate you! I see 009 everyday, you would think he would have mentioned it to me. You would think you would have mentioned it to me since you were staying in my guest bedroom! Oh my God those trips you would take to the coast to clear your head, you were with her, Charity! Christ, how could I be so stupid? I came out here ready to start a life with you, only to find out that you have so little regard for me that you don’t tell me you have a daughter, it’s like I don’t even know you,” screamed Q as he stormed out of the passenger car.

“Q that’s the point of spies, you never really know them,” cried James as he followed Q out of the car.

Q soon burst into the dining car where Jayne was sitting at a table near the entrance, eating a chocolate muffin and drinking what appeared to be orange juice. Jayne took one look at Q’s face and still confused over the kiss and her feelings for James cried “ did James kiss and tell?”

“Oh yes, he did but it appears that you’re not the only one he kisses.”

“Oh and that surprises you? This is James Bond we’re talking about, I know we love him and all but let’s face it sometimes the man can be a sexist misogynistic dinosaur.”

“You can say that again, he just told me he has a fifteen year old daughter, wait a minute did you say loved him?”

“Wait did you say he has a daughter?”

“Yes!”

“James Bond? 5’10, ice blue eyes, some might consider him good looking, that guy has a fifteen year old daughter?”

“Yes,” replied Q.

“When did she find out James was her father,” Jayne asked skipping over asking when James found out, because she didn’t care.

“A few months ago when her mother died,” replied Q shortly as James appeared.

“I guess Q has already told you, it’s a girl,” James declared.

Looking into his eyes, Jayne stood up and slapped James’ across the face and picked up the glass filled with orange juice and poured it on James. “You of all people should know what it’s like to grow up without parents, how could you? She’s going to be like me, grow up and have no clue who she is and kiss some loser on a train because she thinks he cares about her. Or worse she’s going to turn out like you thinking people are disposable and not know what love is even if it’s right in front of her,” cried Jayne surprised that her feelings had perhaps turned to love so quickly and irrationally.

“We actually turned out pretty good,” quirked James still dripping from the orange juice.

“Don’t try me, a waste of perfectly good orange juice and vodka,” she snapped as Q’s phone began to ring.

Q answered the phone. “Hello…,”

“Q,” bellowed M.

“Yes Sir,” stammered Q.

“Are 007 and Agent Collins with you? Never mind that of course they are. Are you some place secure I need to speak with both of them?”

“Yes sir right away, just a moment,” replied Q as he motioned for both James and Jayne to follow him back to the passenger car.

Once inside Q put the phone on speaker, “okay sir go ahead!”

“ I just got off the phone with the Prime Minister. The PM just received a call from the director of the CIA, stating that they know you are alive 007 and that they will no longer work with us if we do not pull you from the mission. And you’re not even suppose to be on this mission or any mission for that matter. I told you 007 when you disappeared off to Australia, to lay low, not to go on a joy mission with Agent Collins. For this lack of judgment, you are officially grounded and I am revoking your 00 status.”

“Very good sir,” James said sarcastically, “But this was the CIA’s idea for me to team up with Agent Collins was it not?”

“Ah yes 007. That was before Agent Collins’ aunt the Senator somehow got wind of her going to Australia to find you. She called the director of the CIA and threatened to pull funding from them if you and her niece are not pulled from this mission. And Agent Collins, your aunt actually called me, after she threaten the director of the CIA. And I quote men like Bond were what got her sister killed and she won’t let that happen to you. And Bond, I know this mission meant a lot to you but the director told me in uncertain terms that the CIA would no longer work with MI6, if you remained on this mission with Agent Collins, and that simply cannot happen. We need our partnership with the CIA, 009, who was on another mission in Sydney will take over.”

“That’s dramatic of them,” commented James.

“007,” cried M! “And Agent Collins I regret to inform you but you have been terminated from the CIA. A team of agents both MI6 and the CIA will meet you at the station when you arrive in Sydney, 007 you and Q will be escorted back to London and Agent Collins you will be flown back to the United States,” finished M as he ended the call. “Oh and Q you are suspended for two weeks,” called M as he ended the call.

“Damn it 007! How many times have I told you? I have a mortgage, two cats, I can’t be suspended! I know I came out here on my own but it was because of you! And you,” said Q now pointing to Jayne, “ really need to fix your relationship with your aunt.”

“I think it’s a little too late for that, that bridge has already been burned, I don’t know how she found out,“ commented Jayne. “ But Smirnoff and Spectre need to be stopped!”

“And they will,” declared James. “Gather your things, we’re making an early stop!”

“What are you talking about the next stop is Sydney,” cried Q as James walked over to a window in the car and opened it.

“You’re seriously not suggesting we jump out of a moving train,” cried Jayne!

“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting,” replied James.

“Then what,” questioned Q?

“We go to 009! M was helping us.”

“How was he helping us,” shot back Jayne? “Because firing us all and taking marching orders from my aunt is most unhelpful.”

“He knows of my connection to 009, he knows that though 009 doesn’t quite like me, he will help me, even if that means defying M's orders! M can’t be seen as directly helping us but he too wants to stop Smirnoff and us teaming up with 009 is the best chance of that happening! 009 is months away from retirement, M would never assign him something like this. But he has resources and connections to get us to Vienna and close to Smirnoff but he can’t complete this mission on his own. He needs us as much as we need him. ”

“Why would 009 be stupid enough to help you,” cried Jayne, she was still furious at James?

“Because I'm the father of his granddaughter, after him I'm the only person she has left! I know you two think I'm the world’s worst father but I do care about her!”

Jayne couldn’t help but smile a little smile at him. “ I never thought that. Whoever my father is, is the worst father in the world!” And for the second time that morning, she and James locked eyes passionately.

“Excuse me,” called Q as James turned his attention away from Jayne to lock his piercing blue eyes with Q’s soft brown eyes. “Are we going to jump off this train?”

Suddenly a bullet was shot through the door of the passenger car!


	16. 009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond struggles with his feelings for both Q and Jayne! He leaves Q and Jayne behind in order to keep them safe as he teams up with 009 to stop Spectre! Q and Jayne meet James' daughter Charity. A sudden tragedy brings James Bond and his daughter Charity closer together!

Chapter Sixteen: 009

As another shot burst through the train carriage door, Jayne and James exchanged glances as Q ducked. “What the bloody hell was that,” cried Q?

“Bullets my dear Q,” replied James.

“I know that, I’m not bloody daft,” retorted Q as more bullets pounded the door. “But from who?”

“Spectre obviously,” replied Jayne as she jumped out of the train window being the first to do so.

“Where did she go,” cried Q as another bullet came through the door hitting his shoulder? James didn’t see this he was looking out the window.

“She’s sitting pretty,” replied James. Q ran to the window and espied Jayne sitting on a bed of roses in the back of a flower truck that was driving on a road close to the track. Seeing James and Q, Jayne let out a little wave. “We need to jump now,” James declared as he suddenly saw Q’s wound. “You hurt?”

“Only my pride,” replied Q as he took James’ hand as more bullets were flying through the room. Simultaneously Q and James jumped out of the train, barely making it onto the truck. Seeing Jayne with rose petals in her hair, James asked “excuse me Miss did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?” Jayne let out a little giggle before she and James saw blood emerging from Q’s shoulder as he whimpered in pain.

James quickly ran to Q and ripped off his shirt and pressed it against Q’s shoulder. He then tied it around Q’s shoulder as to make a bandage. “There that should hold for now,” replied James espying a sign for Sydney on the one way road. “We’re an hour out from Sydney.” Both Jayne and Q nodded their head in agreement. Jayne fell back onto the soft flowers and soon fell asleep, Q soon followed suit.

James looked at the two sleeping. He sighed heavily. When did his life become a romantic reality show? This was ridiculous, he was the great James Bond. Being cold hearted and unfeeling, had been his way of life for so long, except for the few occasions he had let his guard down and then was promptly betrayed. And here he was in love with two different people, it was preposterous. Love wasn’t meant for a man like him. He knew no matter which one he chose, one would be hurt or even though it sounded cruel he could hurt both by running away from love. He thought it would be better in the long run. It wouldn’t of even worked out with either one of them. He would drive Q nuts by a year And Jayne would be bored with him soon enough. It would be better if he just left. Besides it would keep them safe. For some reason Spectre wanted both him and Jayne, or it could just be him. They were sleeping so peacefully. He would slip off the truck leaving Jayne and Q, the travel wary driver didn’t even know they were on the back, and he would team up with 009 and go to Vienna and stop Spectre and Smirnoff.

Both were smart and very capable, they would manage to find a way home. Though they would both hate him. He resolved, it was better that way. They would be happier with someone else and as for him, he didn’t have to tease himself that a connection he formed with another human would actually work out. He gently took Q’s phone from Q’s person, he would use it to call 009. He looked at them, having separate thoughts of what life could have been like with each and jumped off the truck. Still shirtless he went into a forest by the side of the road. He dialed a number said, “009, it’s Bond. James Bond, I need your help!”

“I still think you could have given the driver a ride,” quipped Q, an hour later as he and Jayne drove up to a grand looking gated mansion in Sydney, Australia.

“Relax he’s probably still in the restaurant, he can get an uber back,” Jayne replied. The driver still not knowing Jayne and Q were in the back, stopped at a roadside restaurant on the outskirts of Sydney for breakfast. Once the driver was inside the restaurant Q had woken up first and informed Jayne that James was gone. Jayne sprung into action, hotwiring the truck and ordering Q to get into the passenger seat and direct her to the home of 009.

Jayne drove to the gate and said “Q, gate!”

“God you’re just like 007,” Q cried. He soon got out of the truck and went to the gate, fiddled with it for a few seconds before the gate swung open. Q jumped back in the truck and Jayne drove up to the house. “

“You’re sure this is where 009’s staying,”  
she asked as she parked the car and she and Q got out.

“Yes of course it is,” Q snapped as Jayne gazed up at a trellis and saw that a window on the second floor was open. “Can you climb?”

“Why can’t you knock on the door?”

“009 isn’t going to welcome us with open arms, I don’t care what James says, he’s going to make us work for his trust. This is step one,” Jayne said as she began to climb the trellis.

“So can I ask you a question,” Q asked as he climbed after Jayne who had already reached the window.

“This seems like hardly an appropriate time,” replied Jayne as she climbed through the window. “But what’s up,” she asked as Q also climbed through the window.

“Are you in love with James?”

“What do you care, you have him,” snapped Jayne as she began walking further into the mansion.

“In what universe do I have him,” snapped Q as an arrow from a bow and arrow nearly missed them. Suddenly the shooter of the arrow emerged from the darkness and said “the name’s Bond Charity Bond, what do you want?” The girl was the spitting image of her father, James! She had soft brown grayish eyes and light brown almost blonde hair.

“Charity, we’re friends of your father, I’m Major and this is Jayne she’s with the CIA, we need to speak with your grandfather, it’s about your Dad,” Q explained.

“Well you can’t speak to him he just left, told me I might be seeing my Dad today. But how do I know if I can trust you, how do I know you are who you say you are?”

“Charity, no offense but who would willingly say that they were friends with your Dad if they weren’t,” Jayne asked as Charity let out a small giggle. Jayne then turned to Q, “your real name is Major?”

“Yes but what did you think it was?”

“Quinn, something with a Q!”

“Really?’

“Are you guys going to chitchat or tell me what’s going on with my Dad,” Charity asked as she pointed the arrow?

“Charity, you’re holding it wrong, you’re going to keep missing shots if you keep holding it like that,” Jayne cried.

“How do you know?”

“Hills Boarding School , archery champion, four years in a row!”

“Wait, you went to Hills in America?”

“Yes,” Jayne replied.

“And you said your name was Jayne? Are you Jayne Collins?” Jayne nodded her head, yes. “You are a legend, the stuff you got away with there, is it true you were expelled six times?”

“Five, the business with hacking the student newspaper didn’t count!”

“Wow, we can sit by the pool and wait for my granddad and maybe even my Dad,” offered Charity putting down the bow and arrow.

“Some role model,” hissed Q in a joking manner as they followed Charity to the pool outside.

“Who cares at least she trusts us now Major,” replied Jayne in the same joking tone.

“Well 007, it seems like you got yourself into quite a mess,” commented 009 as he drove to the mansion. 009 had short curly gray hair and grayish blue eyes!

“I’ll clean it up, like I always do or M can do it,” replied James.

“I wasn’t talking about this mess with Spectre and Smirnoff in Vienna but you, Q and Agent Collins, just leaving them like that. You’re good at that James leaving. Leaving people behind.”

“They’ll be fine,” James mumbled, regretting his decision.

“They will be but what about you?”

“What about me what?”

“James it’s time you start letting people in, starting with Charity.”

“When I let people in, they betray me. With Charity, I’m trying but I’m not exactly father material."

“Of course you’re not but you’re her father and as for Q and Jayne, maybe if you trusted one of them you might be surprised.”

“I'm done with surprises and can we stop talking about my bloody life and talk about the mission at hand?”

“Yes, here are your credit cards, passports, I even created some for Agent Collins and Q, if they turn up, I even arranged for a private fight to Vienna, in three hours.” He handed James the cards and the passports.

“So it’s safe to assume you knew I would try to crash your mission ?”

“It never was my mission. I have no plans to go to Vienna.. M's just pretending to go along with this CIA's nonsense. He knows you well enough that he knew you would come to me wanting my help. I stopped doing real missions when Caroline died but I told M if you were ever in a tight spot to call me, I wanted to help you in any way I could.”

“Why,” asked James?

“Because after me, you’re the only person Charity has left in her life,” replied 009 as they arrived at the grand mansion. “Oh and Charity’s home,” declared 009 as he parked the car and both he and James got out and began walking towards the pool.

“What? why,” cried James?

“She was suspended from school for a few days, something about a fight, she is your daughter,” declared 009 as they arrived at the pool. They espied Charity playing poker with Q and James but instead of money they were playing for candy.

“Now show,” called Charity as all three showed their cards. “Triple aces I win,” cried Charity as she pushed all of the candy to her side of the table.

“You would make a good spy,” commented Jayne.

“Nah I don’t want to be a spy , I wanna be a hacker, they get more done,” declared Charity!

“See,” said Q as he beamed proudly as James approached the three.

“I see you two made it off the flower truck and Charity I see you won!”

“James Bond,” cried Charity, she had yet to call him Dad! “We've been expecting you!”

James in a uncharacteristic move opened up his arms so Charity could give him a hug! Suddenly a pop was heard and several bullets were fired. James ran to shield Charity as Jayne took Q's hand and hid under the table. Once the gunfire was over all four turned to the ground to see the great and kindly 009 dead!


	17. From Vienna With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond tries to connect with his daughter Charity! Meanwhile he confesses his love for Q but still has strong feelings for Jayne!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left! Who will James choose?

Chapter Seventeen: From Vienna With Love

The Next Day:

James Bond rolled off of a chair in a suite at the Hotel Imperial in Vienna. He looked over at the bed, Charity was sleeping soundly. He hated bringing her on the mission but he had no other choice, he was the only one she had left. He was a mere boy of twelve, when he lost his parents, she was three years older than he was. However, he knew that didn’t make it any easier. He knew exactly what she was going through with the loss of her granddad. 009 was certainly right, he wasn’t father material but he had to give it a go. If not she would end up like him with a foster family and a psychotic foster brother bent on destroying her. They had barely spoken since they were reunited

It had all been a blur, seeing her grandfather dead, Charity began to run towards him but James stopped her and gathered her in his arms. Q and Jayne then got into a horrible fight over which one would stay behind, clean up the mess with 009 and look after Charity. James then declared that it would be dangerous if they split up and that they would go to Vienna together and though it killed him to say it, he said that there was nothing they could do for 009 and he would want them to carry on. Q then called 008, who was also in Australia to tell her to inform M, that 009 was dead and to take care of everything on the Australian end, while the four of them went to Vienna.

Once in Vienna, they went to the hotel. James’ efforts to talk to Charity, were fruitless, she ate, after revealing to the annoyance of her meat loving father, that she was a vegetarian and eventually fell asleep. Q and Jayne posing as friends on holiday, were in the connecting room, where Q was tracking Smirnoff’s location in the city. Finding Smirnoff and destroying Spectre again was now personal to James.

A knock was heard at the door! James ran to pull open the door, he saw Q standing still holding his laptop covered in stickers. “What,” James hissed, “Charity just fell asleep!”

“Odd to hear you say fatherly things 007!”

“Thank you Q, you’re still mad aren’t you?”

“Perhaps, I wanted to tell you I found Smirnoff, he’s operating out of a warehouse in the center of the city!”

“Good. Agent Collins and I will go, I need you to watch Charity!”

“007, she went to contact Felix about thirty minutes ago, she never came back! I was just about to go look for her.”

“Christ, when were you going to tell me that, stay here watch Charity,” cried James as he jetted out of the room and ran down the stairs. He was just about to pass the hotel bar when he got an idea. He rushed into the elegant bar, to see Jayne, wearing loose fitting blue jeans and one of Q’s sweaters, sitting at the bar drinking a martini.

He walked up right next to her and sat down. “Drinking your troubles away?”

“This is all my fault !”

“How do you figure that,” he asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her head on his shoulder.

She grabbed on to his bicep, “my aunt, if she hadn’t threatened the CIA, The CIA would have never threatened MI6 and M wouldn’t had to pretend to go along with taking you off the mission and 009 would have never gotten involved. Charity didn’t deserve that, 009 didn’t deserve that. She’s lucky she has you.”

“Spectre’s been after you, after both of us from the start, that’s why I played dead for a while, it wasn’t your fault!”

“It was!”

“Did you talk to Felix?”

“Yes. You’re not going to like this. He thinks the leak to my aunt came from him. When I called before the leak, he was with this girl Stephanie, turns out she was on my aunt's staff, he didn’t know until my aunt’s call to the CIA. He figured it out.”

“Doesn’t sound like Felix!”

“Love can make one blind,” Jayne said as she bitterly drank her martini.

“Doubt it was love. But aren’t you rather cynical for your age.”

“Don’t lecture me, I’m not your daughter.”

“I could never mix you two up. Love isn’t blind. Perhaps that’s what makes it love, loving someone with their flaws as I do you. Real love anyways,” He said as if on pure impulse he kissed her.

She quickly pulled away, did James Bond just tell her he loved her? “Bond you can’t love me, we would never work. We would be through in a year. You know that, which was why you left us on the flower truck or maybe you were just leaving me. Go with Q, he’s grounded and logical and not a mess like me. God I might be the daughter of your greatest enemy!”

“Your romantic input is always appreciated, curious though you didn’t say that you did not love me.” He stared into her eyes and then diverted his gaze and mumbled , “I love Q too.”

“I’m leaving. I’m turning myself into the CIA, I caused too much trouble and it has to be stopped. The CIA will stop threatening MI6 and M wouldn’t have to pretend not to support you and you and Q could be officially reinstated. I know you think that’s all I do is run away but it’s for the best.” She stood up.

“I need you. I also need you on this mission,” he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him and then whispered in her ear, seductively “don’t tell Felix this but I think you’re the best agent in the CIA!” Jayne laughed. And then leaned in and lightly kissed him on the lips.

After a few seconds of lips lightly pressing against one another she withdrew hers and said “don’t get any ideas Bond.”

“Oh we wouldn’t want that. Q found Smirnoff!”

“Well where is he? I know I say this a lot but I can’t wait to finish this thing.”

“We’ll do it for 009!”

Jayne held up her glass! “To 009!”

“To 009,” repeated James.

Washington DC: Office of Senator Annie King

Jayne’s aunt Annie King sat at her desk, waiting for an update from the CIA about her wayward niece. Suddenly her cell phone began to vibrate. Not recognizing the number, she picked it up and answered it with a distracted, “hello?”

“Hiya sis,” cried the voice of Jayne’s long dead mother.

“Sara, what the bloody hell is going on, it’s been years since you last called , where are you? Jayne is going to get herself killed with this mess she’s in, do you know about this latest mess?”

“Shut up. Stop interfering with her and Bond, let them finish the mission. Let Jayne stay in the CIA. Don’t interfere with our plans.  
“What? I’m actually trying to save your daughter from becoming you,” snapped Annie.

“Leave her alone, don’t cross us Annie, don’t cross Spectre” snarled Jayne’s mother as she ended the call.

Hotel Imperial: Vienna

“According to my calculations and thermal heat images, Smirnoff and the device are in this warehouse in the center of the city,” declared Q as James and Jayne sat in the hotel room, Q and Jayne were sharing. James and Jayne sat on her bed as Q showed them his findings as he sat on his bed. Charity was still asleep in the other room.

“Oh the device we haven’t talked about that in a while. How did you figure all of this out, I thought you were suspended from MI6 even if M is supposedly trying to help us,” cried Jayne.

“M is trying to help us,” argued Q. “I’m suspended so I can’t use my usual login information but MI6 didn’t change the security protocols, so I was able to hack into their network!”

“I see,” replied Jayne as she leaned against the bed, she was now wearing a black sweater dress she purchased in the hotel gift shop and high heel boots, she said she performed missions better if she was dressed up. James too agreed with this logic and changed into a gray blue suit.

James stood up and buttoned the sports jacket of the suit. “We better get going! You have the guns we got from 009's car, right?”

Jayne nodded her head yes as she got up from the bed, went over to a drawer, opened it and pulled out two guns and handed one to James!”

“Q, I need you to stay here and guide us and watch Charity,” James called.

“007, you can’t simply go!”

“Why not,” James protested!

“Because you have no plan, you just simply can’t show up with no plan and expect to defeat Smirnoff and Spectre. That’s why they been winning from the start because we have underestimated them.”

“ Well that’s what I always do. And besides Q you’re better than a plan, you can guide us.” James then turned to Jayne. “We'll take 009’s car that we brought over on the plane.”

“All right I’ll get the car from the valet, meet me outside. Don’t let him give you a hard time Q,” replied Jayne as she disappeared from the room.

Q let out a heavy sigh, “I really hate you!”

“I know Q but I love you!”

“You what,” cried Q.

Before James could reply, Charity ran through the connecting door. She had heard everything. “Dad don’t leave,” she said as she ran to him. He wrapped his arms around her! “That’s the first time you called me Dad!”

“Don’t go Dad!”

“I have to go!”

“I lost so many people already and I know it sounds lame but it’s the truth I can’t bear losing you!”

“You’re not going to lose me, I promise!”

“Yeah but according to everyone you never keep your promises!”

This one I will keep, you are the most important person in my life.” He gently pulled away and said as he walked to the door, “I'll be back soon!”


	18. Another Way To Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond, Q and Jayne are thrust into the climax of the mission. As he finally confronts Spectre in Vienna, James Bond's past comes back to haunt him. Charity (James' long lost daughter) proves that she is like her famous father. An explosive turn in events upends James Bond's love triangle with Q and Jayne!

Chapter Eighteen: Another Way To Die

Q ran after James to give him the listening devices that both he and Jayne would need once they reached the warehouse. James reached the front outside of the hotel just in time to see Jayne pull the car around. She was sitting pretty in the jaguar that was once 009’s prized possession. He was smiling a rare smile as he got into the car, he handed Jayne the listening device which she put in her ear as she sped off. “Okay guide me Q,” said Jayne as they sped off towards the warehouse.

“Sending the location to the car’s GPS,” cried Q on the other end.

“What are you smiling about,” she asked noticing James’ smile.

“She called me Dad,” James cried stunned.

“She did,” Jayne asked as the car’s front screen lit up with Q’s directions.

“She did,” replied James. “I’ve been called a lot of things but I quite like being called Dad.”

“I’m happy for you! You are quite the untraditional father but I think that’s what she needs.”

“She doesn’t need me but I feel as if it’s my duty to be in her life. She’s not a bad kid,” he said with a sly smile.

An error alert flashed on the car’s screen saying that Jayne made a wrong turn. Jayne made a dramatic turn almost getting into half a dozen accidents in one swell swoop.

“Why did I let you drive,” he hissed teasingly?

“Hang on baby, pretty soon you are going to be teaching Charity to drive.”

“I can hardly wait,” James replied sarcastically .

Q interrupted on Jayne’s listening device but James could hear too, “ are you almost there?”

“What do you think Q?” James asked as he saw a dark brown crumbling building in the distance, he knew this was the warehouse, where he would confront Smirnoff and Spectre.

Jayne parked the car a few blocks away, she tossed a gun to James and she and James with their listening devices in their ears walked to the warehouse.

Once they arrive, they saw a large chain with a lock wrapped around the front entrance of the warehouse, Jayne began fiddling with the lock. Suddenly she saw a bright red laser beam cut the chain. Jayne turned to James, who was holding his listening device. “Q branch’s listening devices double as laser cutters.”

“Surprised you don’t cut your ear off, “ commented Jayne as she kicked open the door.

“It takes more than one button. And I’m not a bloody idiot, I’m not going to cut my ear off,” he hissed as they stepped further into the warehouse.

“Where are you now,” Q could be heard saying in the listening device.

“Take a wild guess Q,” James cried as he and Jayne stepped on to a trap door and he and Jayne started to go down a slide to the bottom of the warehouse. They soon landed on the cold hard floor. They looked up and saw Smirnoff staring at them. Smirnoff smiled an evil smile “Ah Mr. Bond, we have been expecting you, oh and Agent Collins so please you could just drop in.” He then turned to his guards slash henchmen and said “tie them up!”

Q stared at the computer screen. Both James and Jayne’s listening devices had gone dark, “Bond, pick up, Bond? James? 007? Agent Collins? Agent Collins? Jayne? Jayne?,” Q called. His calls were becoming ever more frantic. “Where’s my Dad, I thought you were talking to him,” she quivered, she had been sitting on the bed since James left, watching Q.

Q looked at her but was speechless. “I don’t know, his signal went dark! I can’t get ahold of him. I lost him.”

“Do you think he’s dead, Do you think Jayne’s dead” cried Charity , her face turning a terrible pale color?

“No.”

“They’re in trouble, we have to go help them!”

“We don’t know that for sure,” cautioned Q.

“We do, why else wouldn’t they pick up? I’m going after them, you can stay here.”

“ No you won’t, I promised your father I would look after you. You are going to stay here where it’s safe.”

Charity looked at Q for a moment and smiled a perfect smile like her father, “ all right, I don’t want you to break a promise. We’ll wait for a few minutes and see if they contact you, I’m going to order room service, want anything?”

“Um a earl gray would be lovely, thanks and Charity I know your Dad, he and Jayne are very capable, the best agents I’ve ever seen, they’ll be all right,” he said as he smiled at Charity.

Charity disappeared into her room to supposedly order room service, Q went back to staring at the computer. After a few minutes, it suddenly hit him. He quickly got up and ran to Charity’s room, he wasn’t surprised to find she was not there. “ Shit, shit, shit,” he cried. He ran out to the hotel’s parking garage to see that Charity had already broken into a car, hotwired it and was now beginning to drive off. Q ran after her and eventually caught up to the car. Seeing Q, Charity stopped the car. “Get in, I’m driving.”

Q got in and cried “where did you learn to drive? You’re getting more like your father every second. What’s your plan?”

“My Granddad taught me how to drive. And as for having a plan I’m still working on it.

“God, you really are your father.”

“Thank you,” she smiled.

Old Wearhouse: Vienna City Center

James and Jayne were tied together standing up, their hands and legs were bound to each other. James’ lip was now bleeding after trying to fight off Smirnoff’s henchmen. Smirnoff stared at the duo for a moment before saying, “before I kill you I should tell you what is truly going on here.”

“Oh please do I just love listening to the sound of your voice. But you should remember history is never kind to men who play God, which is exactly what you and Spectre are doing,” James snapped.

“Spectre? You think I’m still working for Spectre? Spectre was just a means to an end,” Smirnoff cried.

“So you’re not a member of Spectre,” Jayne interjected?

“No I am but Spectre wants what they want and I want what I want, surprisingly Ms. Collins much of our disagreement has to do with you.”

“Come again,” Jayne asked?

“Not important, I created this device and it is my child!” He proudly held up the device.

“That’s a bit heavy handed,” snapped Bond.

“But Spectre wants to take my child away, so I am going to take their child away.” At the word child, James and Jayne thought he meant taking away the device from Spectre but he was actually talking about Jayne, who unknowingly was the heir to Spectre.

“But you were trying to sell the device, so you were willing to sell your so called child to the highest bidder?”

“That was just Spectre’s idea to lure you out here, they were pretty sure MI6 and the CIA would send you two to get the device. Spectre has plans for you two, but I have other plans. I designed and created this device and I should get to use it. This device can reduce cities to rubble and because of that I can control the world! In a matter of hours, I will turn your home cities of Washington DC and London into dust, the world will bow down to me! But it’s a pity you won’t be around to see it.” At this Smirnoff pulled out a cell phone, pressed a button and soon James and Jayne could hear the distant beeping of the countdown clock of a bomb. “So long Mr. Bond, Agent Collins.” Smirnoff turned on his heel to leave with his henchmen when a shot was heard and a barrage of bullets could be seen.

Once the shooting and the bullets stopped, James and Jayne stilled tied up saw the device on the ground and Smirnoff and his henchmen dead. They then saw a figure wearing a black hoodie and mask as to conceal their face emerge from a staircase in the back of the room, holding a gun. The figure wordlessly walked over to the device and pointed the gun at it and shot it, destroying the device. James and Jayne were too shock to say anything. The figure then threw down the gun and pulled out a knife from the pocket of their hoodie, they then walked over to where James and Jayne were tied and cut the bonds that tied them together. James could see that the figure wore the ring of Spectre on their petite finger. As James and Jayne fell to the floor stunned, the figure looked at them for a moment and then disappeared back up the stairs and left the warehouse.

James was shocked, Spectre had spared his life again but why, what was their aim this time around, what did they want? This all had an eerie familiarity to when they spared his life with Le Chiffre. He looked at Jayne gasping for breath could she be like Vesper? He quickly brushed that thought from his mind. Jayne looked up at him, her gray brown eyes locked with his blue eyes. “James what happened?”

“Spectre killed Smirnoff and destroyed the device for reasons we have to find out! Whoever killed Smirnoff was wearing the Spectre ring.”

“Did Spectre save us?”

“No, Spectre gives so Spectre can take,” he said as the loud beeps of the bomb were becoming faster, louder and more urgent. “They never defused the bomb, it’s about to go off. Let’s get out of here,” he said as he stood up grabbed her arm and helped her up and quickly began leading her to the staircase. They reached the staircase and found a door that led outside to the back of the warehouse. As they walked to the front of the warehouse, they saw Q standing by the car Charity took. James ran to him, “Q what’s going on? Where’s Charity?”

Q stared at James for a moment, “ she went inside, she’s fast, I’m so sorry she gave me no choice in coming here.” At this James and Jayne bolted to the front of the warehouse. Q started to follow them, “Q stay here,” cried James as they reached the door they came through when arriving at the warehouse. Jayne and James went in just in time to see Charity fell through the trap door, Jayne turned to James and screamed “go to the other door and open it from the outside, I’ll go get Charity!” The beeping of the impending bomb was becoming louder. Before James could protest Jayne jumped through the trap door after Charity.

Jayne saw Charity lying on the floor clutching her arm, “Charity, can you walk? Are you all right?”

“I think I broke my arm, is my Dad okay? What’s that beeping?”

“Your Dad’s fine. A bomb’s about to go off. Here I can help you walk,” Jayne said as she helped Charity off the ground and began to walk her up the stairs to the back door, the beeping was becoming ever louder. As they reached the back door, Jayne could see James and now Q standing at the door. Suddenly, the beeping slowed down but had never been louder, Jayne knew the bomb was about to go off. Jayne let go of Charity’s arm and cried “ Charity run.” Charity ran to James’ open arms. “James get Charity and Q out of here now!” James stared at Jayne, a bright flash of light blinded James, Q and Charity before a horrifying boom was heard as James, Q and Charity were flung backwards as rubble rained down on Jayne as the bomb went off.

“Jayne,” James cried running to the ruins of the warehouse where Jayne was buried under. Wordlessly Q came besides James, and the two of them were eventually able to get the rubble off of Jayne. James gathered her limp seemingly lifeless body into his arms, Q gently brushed away a few tears from James’ cheek as Charity softly said, “she saved me!”


	19. The Spy Who Dumped Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission may be over but James Bond is still strapped to an emotional roller-coaster, while Spectre lurks in the shadows! Still reeling over Madeleine Swann's betrayal, he dumps Q and Jayne and jets off to Jamaica! Will he realize that he made a mistake and rekindle his romance with either Q or Jayne or will he end up alone? Will love live to see another day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will James chose or will he end up alone?

Chapter Nineteen: The Spy Who Dumped Me

Though he tried to conceal them, more of James' tears were falling on to Jayne’s lifeless face. He then turned to bury his face into Q's chest. “Is she...,” Q asked as Charity took Jayne’s limp hand in hers. Suddenly, Jayne let out a little breath much to everyone’s relief.

Three days Later: St. Elizabeth’s Hospital: Vienna

“James,” Q called to the sleeping James Bond. James Bond had dozed off in a chair besides Jayne’s bedside. Upon revealing she was alive, Jayne was soon taken to the hospital. She had multiple surgeries but was expected to make a full recovery. Due to a call from her aunt, still in shock from having heard from her long dead sister Jayne’s mother, Jayne had been reinstated with the CIA However, she still didn’t know her niece had been injured in an explosion. Felix had traveled out to Vienna to be with Jayne. James and Q were also reinstated with MI6, M had declared 009 a hero and ordered his name to be inscribed on the memorial wall at MI6. Charity had broken her right arm but credited Jayne with saving her life. Though at first her relationship with James had been strained, they were slowly becoming father and daughter. As for James and Q things were still complicated as they held constant vigil at Jayne’s bedside. For the past few days Jayne had been in and out of consciousness.

“Q,” cried James as he stretched out in the chair. He let out a yawn, “how long was I bloody asleep? Damn I wish there was alcohol at this bloody place. Where’s Charity?” At this Felix came in, “I’m bleeding chips.”

“What,’ cried James?

“Your kid plays poker like you do,” complained Felix as he settled into a chair. Upon arriving in Vienna Felix, like everyone else had been, was shocked that James had a kid. “How’s our girl?”

“Still asleep,” replied James. “That’s quite a situation you’re in Felix, even I’m not brave enough to play with her. I thought you were playing for candy,” Charity then appeared in the doorway, her right arm in a sling, “Wanna play again, so you can try to win your money back? I’ll up the stakes, I wanna buy a car.”

Felix shrugged his shoulders, “Why not, let’s go.”

“New Porsche here I come,” cried Charity. “Hey Major.” Charity was the only one that called Q by his real name but he didn’t mind. “Can you trick it out for me?”

“Who said I’m going to let you drive,” cried James.

“You will,” Charity said as she disappeared along with Felix to the lobby.

Once Charity and Felix left, Q turned to James and asked “I thought Charity was grounded for stealing that car from the parking garage.”

“She is.”

“She shouldn’t be playing poker with Felix if she’s grounded.”

“I took away her phone and Q she just stole a car, who hasn’t done that before, I’m not going to torture the poor kid.”

Q then stared at Jayne, who was seemingly still asleep, she was covered in scars but still looked very beautiful with her raven colored hair framing her face. “Has she talked yet, does she know what’s going on?”

“No,” James said with a slow shake of his head.

“It’s remarkable really,” Q commented.

“What?”

‘That you can have half a building explode on you and you can still look as beautiful as she does.”

“Now, now Q don’t be jealous, I don’t really notice that type of thing and it’s not exactly like you’re ugly,” James smiled.

“But she’s perfect for you, she’s reckless, lives for pleasure, doesn’t listen to anyone, does what she wants but she’s brave and has a deep sense of duty. She almost killed herself saving your child, I can’t compete with that, go with her. I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you.”

“Funny she said the same thing about you. Major,” he said for the first time since he had known Q using his given name!

“Did you just say my name James?”

“Well it is your name isn’t it. Major you know the way I feel about you. I love you that’s the only way to describe my feelings.” He drew Q into a kiss. Just as Q was going to make the kiss more passionate, James quickly pulled away. “But Major I know what you want and I can’t give it to you, right now. I live my life by one rule to have no regrets because regret is unprofessional and I feel no matter how hard I try, I’m bound to screw something up. I have to go it alone, no Jayne, no you, except I truly won’t be alone, there’s Charity. I have to be there for her. She’s my duty, she’s my mission now, I just don’t know if there’s any room left for anyone else, even you.”

The light dimmed in Q’s brown eyes. He sighed heavily, “surprisingly I understand for the first time in your life, you’re not being a selfish drunk bastard. I get it, though I do think there’s room for one more in your life.”

“Maybe someday,” James replied gruffly.

The two locked eyes but tears began to well in Q’s eyes. “I have to go, I promised M, I would call him.” Q quickly disappeared from the room.

As he wordlessly watched Q leave, James suddenly heard a voice say, “you’re at least going to give me a kiss goodbye.” Jayne had been awake the whole time. James turned and around and saw a pair of bright gray eyes staring at him. For a brief second he was reminded of Rome and seeing the terrible gray brown eyes of Blofeld, for the first time in a very long time. But as quickly as it came that thought was soon replaced by another. Jayne even if she was Blofeld’s daughter and Blofeld, who was still locked away in prison thought of her as his agent of revenge, she was nothing like him. She had proved that when she risk her life for Charity. He was no longer afraid of Blofeld’s shadow agent, he was actually in love with her, though he knew a relationship with her wasn’t in the cards at the moment.

“Oh I would never do that,” he walked over to her and bent down and lightly kissed her lips. “I didn’t know you were awake.”

“I’m a spy James, a better spy than you, I can go undetected! So what the hell happened? I feel like I broke every bone in my body.”

“Oh nothing too dramatic. It was only four ribs, damage to some of the less vital organs.: He then moved to her ear and whispered teasingly “nothing major!” Jayne smiled. “You saved Charity,” he said.

“You would have done the same thing if it was my kid!”

“I’m very grateful.”

“You should show a little more gratitude than that peck on the lips.” At this Bond passionately kissed her.

“How was that,” he asked as he pulled away from her.

“Hmm better,” she smirked.

“You don’t seem the least bit impressed by me Agent Collins.”

“Nope sorry 007,” she said with a giggle.

At this he suddenly said “And I wonder if that’s why I love you!”

Jayne stared at him as they locked eyes. “I love you too James,” cried Jayne finally admitting she loved him. “You helped me get over Alec’s betrayal. But the reason we would never work out and why you would never work with Q is because you’re not over Madeleine’s betrayal. You say regret is unprofessional but that’s your biggest regret is being betrayed by her and even Vesper. You can’t move past it. But if you could maybe move past it, you could finally find that love that you so desperately crave. There are some people in the world that you can trust Bond. But if you ever do move past that betrayal you know where to find me.”

“Perhaps. Take care of yourself Agent Collins!”

“You too James and take very good care of my girl Charity, that kid is special.”

James smiled. “That she is!”

It was now evening and after having said their goodbyes, Bond and Charity were now exiting the hospital lobby. “So what’s going to happen to me,” Charity asked?

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Well I got an email from school saying that my suspension was over. But I don't wanna go to boarding school all the way in America, I rather stay with you. I know at my age you're not supposed to like your parents but you seem kinda cool, better than most dads.”

“I don't know much about being a parent but parenting rule number one, is that you have to be in school . But I think arrangements can be made that you can go to school closer to me,” James declared.

“ And where would that be,” Charity asked.

“Don't know yet. Perhaps someplace warm.”

“Are you going to retire from MI6?”

“Not sure yet.” He then looked at Charity. “But I think I have a good reason to.” At this Q came running after them. “007 wait,” he cried. He was carrying a set of keys. He pressed the keys into the soft flesh of James’ palm.

“Q what’s this?”

“MI6 recovered your car from the Australian wilderness, I had Q branch fix it up.”

Bond smiled a small smile as he and Charity disappeared out the door and soon drove away in the newly restored Aston Martin.

Two Months Later: Kingston, Jamaica:

The rapid beeping became more urgent and James Bond knew he was in trouble. He ran to the oven. Damn it, he had burned dinner. Once he left Vienna unattached with no one but Charity, he decided to return to Jamaica. Their father daughter relationship had grown. He was now semi-retired though he longed to go back in the field but didn’t want to leave Charity behind. Charity, for the rest of the term had attended a local private school in Kingston but it was now summer. He had thought creating new memories in the last place he was with Madeleine, with Charity would erase the sting of Madeline’s betrayal. He had taken Jayne’s advice to heart. However, he hadn’t spoken to Q or Jayne since Vienna but he knew Charity had. But both hadn’t been far from his thoughts, he often dreamed about them, one more so than the other. He had discovered that he loved them both but one held a special place in his heart.

The door opened and Charity came in, she had been out with friends. “How was shopping,” James asked taking the charred remains of their dinner from the oven.

“Boring,” replied Charity. “I see you burnt dinner…again.”

“We’ll go out to eat.”

“Can we order a pizza?”

“No, I bloody hate pizza.”

“Fine but hey there is something I wanna tell you I got an internship for the summer…it’s with MI6!”

“What, how?”

“I am 007’s daughter, so it was pretty easy to get.”

“But why and with what department?”

“Q branch.”

“Who would you stay with?”

“You of course, come on you miss MI6 and the field. And it will only be for a few months, then we can come back here and I can start the new school year.”

“We’ll see.”

“Dad come on, Q’s going to be there and oh I heard from Jayne, she’s all better, she’s in London now, the CIA transferred her to the field office in London. Q and Jayne, maybe you can finally stop being dumb and date one of them. You love both of them.”

“How do you know?”

“I’m a daughter of a spy, I can figure things out. I like both of them. You should get over that Madeline she sounded like a bitch.”

At the words you should get over, James at that moment realized that he was over Madeleine and Vesper. He didn’t need pretend love or a pretend family, he had Charity and two people who would never betray him and were very much in love with him. It was also in this moment, he realized that though he was in love with both, he loved one more than the other. He loved this person just as much as he had loved Olivia. And not being with them would be a regret.

He smiled at her, “Who says I'm not over Madeleine. And I think going back to London would be lovely. There’s someone I need to see!”


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond faces his toughest judgement call yet! He must decide on his future and his love life. His decision will drastically change his life forever! All is fair in love and war right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this work! I loved writing this work, I love James and Q! And it's been an absolute pleasure to write of their adventures! Please check out more of my works! Look out for my revamped sequel to this work! Thanks so much for your comments, kudos bookmarks and subscriptions! Please read the end notes for more notes and an explanation of the ending.

Epilogue

Three Months Later: Scotland: Skyfall: Gamekeeper’s cottage

James Bond was caught up in one of his toughest missions yet, cooking. The fame 00 agent was slowly learning how to cook. He was making a breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast in the small Gamekeeper’s cottage, which sat on the remains of his former estate Skyfall, as his fiancé looked on.

Kincade, the gamekeeper at Skyfall, like everyone else was shocked when James showed up one late summer day, with a fiancé and a fifteen almost sixteen year old daughter. After Charity’s internship with MI6 ended, James who had been back in the field doing minor missions for MI6 wanted to show Charity his ancestral home. Though in an effort to save M some years ago, he had blown up Skyfall lodge. He also wanted to show the love of his life Skyfall, he was completely over Madeleine and he had done something he had never thought he would do, propose.

He was finishing up the eggs when he felt soft lips brush his cheek and a soft voice say, “good morning 007!” He drew his fiancé into a passionate kiss. He was suddenly called to how he came to be reunited with the one person who could truly understand him.

Three Months Earlier: London: MI6 Headquarters 

Q was about to leave for the day, he was exhausted. It was only a week into Charity Bond’s internship with MI6, and already he had to stop her from hacking into the Russian government, setting off an exploding pen and hacking into her father’s phone to see if he had either talked to Q or Jayne. As for Charity’s famous father, Q had yet to speak to him. Q was passing by M’s office when suddenly Jayne came out. She was wearing glasses. She had to temporarily wear glasses due to the effect of the explosion on her eyes. She too was heading home for the day. She wasn’t really enjoying her new position. They hadn’t seen each other since Vienna, though they would sometimes text. He had known that Jayne was in London. Jayne turned her head and called back to M, “I’ll call Felix and Paloma and let then know about our joint strategy in South America. Nice seeing you again Moneypenny!” She then turned to Q and smiled a small smile, “Q, it looks like you seen better days!”

“Oh I have, I don’t know who’s idea it was to give Charity Bond an internship, it’s ruining my life,” he teased.

“Stop it Q, you like that kid, you know you do! So have you heard from daddy?”

“Not a sound. You?”

“Nope but I expected nothing less but I wish he would call.”

“ Me too. I heard you been promoted to the London office, congratulations I also heard you been named European section chief.”

“Don’t congratulate me, the whole thing’s akin to a desk job, I hate it, I want back in the field, but I am enjoying London. I have a little flat in Chelsea.”

“Glad to hear it, perhaps we can meet for drinks sometime?”

“I would love that, take care of yourself Q.”

“You too, call me about drinks.”

“Will do!” They both turned and went their separate ways.

As Q and Jayne were exiting the building, a silver Ashton Martin pulled up to the curb. James was standing by the car, when his love exited the building as the other walked home without a glance. His love eyed him up and down as they walked closer. “Where the hell have you been,” they cried?

“Enjoying fatherhood,” replied James flatly. “007 reporting for duty.”

“Why didn’t you call?”

“ You didn’t get the postcard? Can I give you a lift home?”

“Who says I’m going home? And what about Charity?”

“Moneypenny’s taking her to the movies. Well what about a drink at my place?”

“Your place, you’re living here now?”

“Only for a few months while Charity does her internship and I’ll take a few odd jobs for MI6. I’ve missed you. It’s you, I should have realized it that day in Vienna but I guess I was blinded by Madeline’s betrayal. I love you.”

A heavy sigh was let out by his love, “one drink but nothing else,” they said as they got into the car.

Thirty Minutes Later: James’ Flat:

“So how much did you miss me,” his love asked as they and James were entangled in a passionate kiss on James’ couch. Before he could answer they crashed their lips against James' for the umpteenth time that night.

“I thought you didn’t care about that,” James asked as he pulled away.

“Maybe I do and maybe I don’t, so how much did you miss me?”

“It’s classified,” he teased as he kissed them again. They let out a laugh as they grabbed their martini and drank the last bit of it.

“Can I have another?”

“I thought you were going to stay for one drink,” James asked as he got up to make another drink? “It must be the charming company.”

“It’s because the drinks are good, the company’s passable.”

“Pity about the company, perhaps I could be better company.”

“Perhaps,” they smiled as James went over and kissed them again.

The Next Morning: James’ Flat:

The love of James Bond woke to find James was nowhere to be had, they leaned over to the nightstand and reached for their glasses and surveyed their surroundings which was a severe looking sparse bedroom. Leave it to James after a wonderful time the night before and with all his declarations of love and promises to just disappear. They rolled out of the bed, the other side had since gone cold. They saw James’ robe of course, laying on the floor. They walked into the kitchen to see James cleaning up a mess.

“What the hell happened,” they asked taking a burnt piece of toast from the kitchen counter as James handed them a hot beverage.

“I was trying to make you breakfast,” he said sheepishly , “but we’ll go out, get dressed.”

“I thought you left,” they replied flatly.

“Never.”

“I dunno know James.”

“You don’t know what?”

“What to expect from you, from this?”

“I love you, for the first time in my life I want a real relationship and I want that real relationship with you!”

“James is that what you really want?”

“Yes, of course it is, how many times do I have to tell you?”

“What about Charity?”

“What about her, she loves you!”

“Where is she?”

“Still at Moneypenny’s, she said she would look after Charity.”

“So this was planned?”

Not planned per se!”

“James…,”

“What ?”

“I love you and what you just said sounds wonderful!”

“You know I think a celebration is in order…”

“James, I have work!”

“They won’t miss you, come on get dressed we’ll go for breakfast, I am famished!”

Thus began their formal relationship, James Bond would never call it dating, James Bond didn’t date. But they were happy especially James. He finally felt whole. The flat of his love was becoming dusty as they spent all their free time at James’. Charity, like her father felt whole, she felt she had a family. However, as the summer and Charity’s internship drew to a close, the status of James and his love’s relationship was an open question. Though he had been doing some side jobs for MI6 such as spy on a foreign diplomat on weekends, there was talk about him returning to Jamaica and if he went to Jamaica would his love go with him, would there be a long distance relationship or would it die like all his other relationships? And if he stayed in London, things were still up in the air.

However none of these questions haunted James, he knew exactly what he was going to do!

Late August: James’ Flat:

James Bond and the person he loved most, were getting ready to go to sleep. James was watching the news while his love read. Charity was out with friends, she had just finished the last day of her internship. This may seem boring to most but after being in the face of danger for so long, James liked boring and he loved this. “You know you should read more. We would have more to talk about,” his love declared cheekily?

“Oh really is that a complaint?”

“Not a complaint but just an observation!”

“So you don’t think we have enough to talk about,” he asked as he turned off the tv and kissed his love.

“We do but there’s always more we can talk about,” they replied as they pulled away.

“On that note, there is something I want to tell you, I’m taking Charity to Skyfall the day after tomorrow.”

“Damn it James, you’re telling me this now? I thought we had something, something real. But you’re just going to disappear to Skyfall. God, I thought you were through with this running away?”

“I am through with running and that’s why I was just going to ask you to come with us, with me!” He said as they locked eyes.

“James, what?”

“Come with me to Skyfall.”

“James I'm tempted but what would that mean for us?”

He stared at them for a moment before he dropped the bombshell! “Marry me?”

“No, you’re not serious!”

“But I am, I want to marry you, I finally found where I belong and that’s with you!”

“You’re serious then?”

“Yes.”

“I love you James. I never met anyone that understands me like you do! Yes, I’ll marry you,” they replied as they and James fell into a passionate kiss.

Skyfall: Gamekeeper’s cottage

Now in the present James eyed his fiancé. “Stop it,” they cried.

”What?”

“Every time you look at me you look as if you haven’t seen me in years.”

“Is that a problem?”

“No, it makes me feel reborn but I’m not sure I’m worthy of it!”

“You are, whatever is left of me, whatever I am, I’m yours!”

“Oh James,” they cried as they wrapped their arms around his neck. “I never thought I could be this happy!”

“Never say never darling,” he said as he kissed them again!

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the deal with the ending, I originally wrote this work to be a prequel to my work Mrs. Bond, which shows James' life with Jayne. However, in writing this work, I fell in love with 00Q, I think James and Q are an amazing couple. But I love my girl Jayne too. I can totally see a universe of this work where James chooses Q and a universe where James chooses Jayne! So I let the reader decide, who James chooses. And there are two sequels to this work, Q Bond shows James marrying Q and Mrs. Bond, shows James' life with Jayne! I will be updating Q Bond regularly and I will be revamping Mrs. Bond, so the events in that story can properly correspond with this work! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Mrs. Bond: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022694/chapters/55051666
> 
> Q Bond: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307157/chapters/69360966


End file.
